


The many lives and memories of a writer

by The scribe (TheGreenHuntress109)



Category: Original Work, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Original story dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenHuntress109/pseuds/The%20scribe
Summary: This will be a story dumping ground for stray stories and small scenes I come up with in my head. Some characters may be reoccurring as I do have favourites (Shh, don't tell them) and such characters may live in the same universe.Some may be fan fics.There will be blood.There will be tears.You will probably lose your mind.
Welcome friend, to my imagination.





	1. Accrington pals WW2

Peter stood beside his brother, William. Waiting for the shelling to stop. The trenches stank of rotted body’s and the mud sucked at the soldier’s hard boots, all the while it flooded with the rainwater of yesterdays downpour to further soak their already wet sock’s.  
Peter took a sneak peak at his watch “7:20 exactly.” He whispered hardly audible over the shells, William knew if it wasn’t for his older brother, Peter, he would have gone running for the hills days ago. William also knew he shouldn’t be here, hell most of them shouldn’t be here. Most weren't even sixteen, but the army was desperate and accepted anyone who signed up.  
He was sure that a few of the girls from his village had signed up disguised as boys, and he was thankful their sister didn't decide to do the same. She was older than William and Peter's twin. Rosie was a strong headed girl and would have gone with them just to make sure they were safe.

“Ready Will” Peter asked still in a whisper. William answered with a nod,his nervousness back in full force. “see you on the other side then, Will.” Peter said sadly, as if he already thought they were dead. William gulped as Captain Tough shouted for them to attack. They all jumped over the trenches and ran screaming a stream of curses as they went, if Mother where here she would faint at the curses Peter shouted, William thought. Despite all the curses and jeers William knew they were all scared stiff-less, but as he thought this every one started to run back with shouts off “It’s a trap! It’s a trap!"

Peter appeared out of the smoke running towards William shouting, Peter reached him and grabbed his arm pulling him to run, but William’s leg’s wouldn’t work they just turned to lead. William watched in shock as a bullet whistled past him and buried it self in Peter’s shoulder. At the moment the bullet pierced his brother every thing slowed down.  
Peter fell clutching his chest, blood cascading down his uniform as more bullets lodged themselves in his body.  
Will collapsed beside him. His legs having finally given up.  
William watched in horror as his brother, once so strong, died in the mud, “Tell Ma I love her and…Will you’re the best brother…” Peter choked out blood pouring from his mouth. William saw Peter smile before the light faded from his eyes.

He just sat there in shock.

His brother was dead.

He was alone.

But fate decided that was not be his destiny as, in a rare moment of mercy a red hot flare of pain shot through his chest.  
Yes, fate was kind that day.

But only to one.

The next day a letter was received by Rosie Harding and her daughter,Alexandra at 2:15. It was a letter from the army informing them of the death of Peter and  William.  
Mrs Harding clutched the kitchen counter, tears slipped past her closed eyes. A white knuckled  hand held her steady where it gripped the kitchen counter.

"And William Henry Harding is......is dead." Alex stuttered out, her voice hitched at the last words she never wanted to hear. No tears fell, no other sound could be heard from her stunned face, the last thing her mother needed was Alex breaking down too.

 

"They could be wrong. Mum, they could have found the wrong people, they...."  
"Alexandra." Mrs Harding interrupted sharply. She turned hard eyes on to her daughter "I have just lost two out of my three children." she glanced at her swollen belly."Four." she corrected rubbing the bump. Mrs Harding looked back at Alex "Please, not now. We don't need false hope, not after your father....." another sob wracked her body and the conversation was over. Alex rushed to her mother, letter thrown on the rickety table, and hugged her.  
"Don't worry, I'm still here. I won't talk about this again."  
But she still held hope. Or some might say stubbornness, but no amount of stubbornness could bring back the dead.

584 men went to their death that day, William and Peter’s Mother never saw her boy’s again neither did all the Mothers, brothers or sister’s see their loved ones.

Here comes a candle to light you to bed

And here comes a chopper to chop off you’re head 

Chop, chop, chop.


	2. (Avengers) Rosie's CV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a new member of the avengers, taking place before civil war, Rosie is instructed to create a CV. Though it was purely for Sam to see what Rosie would consider her skills.

**CV of Rosie**

**Personal statement:**

I have been made aware by Sam that this thing called a CV is required for initiation in to the new Avengers . With this in mind I have researched it and decided this is what I would write.

My name is Rosie, no last name, and I go by the code name Abyss.  
The reason for my lack of a last name would be because up until last year I have been the subject of experiments with a group of other abductee's, but despite this I am still a contribution to society. The confinement with other people have given me the flexibility to be a leader and a follower, at one point Mr Stark called me a "groupie" of Steve, also know as Captain America. It seems he doesn't know of my knowledge of his shrine hidden in a cupboard in his room, and we all know how big a Stark cupboard is. Once I nearly got lost in my own wardrobe and he had called that one small. He must have thought labelling his shrine cupboard science stuff would dissuade people from entering, this is why he should think before offering for me to stay with him. Granted I know it's just for him to poke and prod at me. I never had a fear of needles until I met Stark, his lust for prodding things hasn't decreased in age ( if you know what I mean).

I am trained in close combat and was at the time the best out of the experiments, this was due to constant threat of attack from the deadly drills we were made to go through. Although it has come to attention that my skills are a little lacking, this occurred to me yesterday when Natasha broke my nose for the third time and I sneezed blood over Wanda (She was not impressed and I believe she will get me back for that soon.)  
My flying skills have improved since my escape thanks to Vision I can now move around objects, though flying in a straight line still eludes me.

**Work History**

As I have said I have been kept as an experiment for all my life and because of that my work history could be considered nonexistent. Although I guess being threatened with death for science could be called work, not to mention playing babysitter to the younger children.

Now that I think of it It should be a job to have to listen to Stark constant jokes and innuendos, but alas no one has yet invented such a job. This could be because not many people would take it. I do help in training with the less combat ready avengers, though I frustrate Wanda in hand to hand and have many times been restrained due to her..... Tony says magic doesn't exist but I have no other way to explain it. 

 

**Skills**

  * ~~Death~~ I have been informed that death does not count as a skill. so.......drawing? Steve has been teaching me.
  * hand to hand combat
  * any form of dance
  * shooting
  * The ability to steal Tony's good coffee even though I don't drink it. It just amuses me.
  * ~~Lurking like a lurker~~ Tony I do not lurk........I blend in.
  * Leadership skills
  * Planning  ~~Murder~~ Tony stop!
  * ~~Sleeping in the weirdest places, like yesterday I found her in the...~~ TONY!
  * Torture



 

** Additional information **

 

None.

~~ She is evil! She  stole my coffee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  ~~

 


	3. The beginning of the end (Is not supernatural but an original)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the start of a story about elementals and angels. It's kind of a different take on the bible through the eyes of my main character Adamina. I might finish this or I might not, might be a shorter story than intended or I might leave it as is.
> 
> Anyway enjoy.

Prologue   
-Four elements

Gabriel ran down the pearly halls of heaven, this was only Fathers first sketch and was hoping to fill it out with the souls of his newly made humans, Gabriel didn't think them all that impressive but he didn't resent them for Dad ordering them to bow before these things that came from the oceans. Lucifer however, did and Gabriel had a feeling this might be what Father had called all the Archangel's for; Lucifer and Michael had been fighting lately and Gabriel was sick of it, but he forgot that as soon as he entered his Fathers throne room.  
Michael, Lucifer and Raphael were already standing at the throne steps. Lucifer had purposefully stood on the opsite side of where Michael was, making Raphael a kind of buffer for the two warring brothers, every now and then Lucifer would send a nasty glare or dirty look to his brother who pretended not to notice.

"Sorry I'm late." Gabriel whispered as he stood next to Lucifer, though he might have well of shouted because the large hall amplified his voice till it was echoing off the walls. Michael gave a huff while Raphael ignored him out right. That was fine, Raphael wasn't exactly his favourite brother. Lucifer gave him a smirk "Ready to see another of Fathers useless creations?"  
Michael turned a glare on him "Lucifer that is no way to talk about the humans." Lucifer raised an eybrow at Michael, Gabriel was bracing for another fight. No doubt Lucifer would say something insulting resulting in Michael punching him and another fight breaking out.  
"I wasn't talking about the human's." He sneered looking Michael up and down to make sure he got the message. Evidently he had, he balled his fists and looked ready to punch his smirking brother. Raphael stepped back not wanting to get involved just as Lucifer turned fully to Michael.

"Enough!"  
All four Archangels flinched at the volume and comand in the voice. Lucifer reluctantly faced the throne as did Michael. Gabe looked up at his father towering above them behind the throne where there was a door opened and iluminating him, making him look more comanding somehow.   
"I did not bring you here to fight." Even though Gabriel knew it wasn't directed at him he still felt ashamed at the disapointment in his Fathers voice. "I want to show you something. another creation of mine." Gabriel smiled at the tenderness God had said it with, he must have been very proud and Gabriel wanted to know what it was, to share in the joy they had brought his Father.

God pushed four little being from behind his legs "Awww." Gabriel cooed at the toddlers, three girls and a boy. Lucifer stared at the little ones staring up at them "This is it?" he asked outraged "This is what you called us here for?"  
"I think their cute." Gabriel says "Just look at them." The boy swept his blond hair to the side and Gabriel saw he had dark blue eyes. God ignored his son and Gbriel knew Lucifer would be grumpy when they left.  
"I call them elementals." God said proudly "This is Dax, he is of the water. He will help rule the waters of Earth." Lucifer made a face Gabriel suspected he didnt like the idea of angels needing help, especially from the humanoid elemantals. "Raphael you will be looking after Dax." Dax glanced at God then to Raphael. Raphael gave a solemn nod and took the boy by the hand, Dax hid his face with his hair shyly.  
  
God put his hand on the little blond girl with a solemn expression, her light blue eyes regarded them with waryness, "This is Aure, she controlls the air and will help with weather. Michael you will look after her." Michael nodded and the solemn Aure stood beside him, back straight copying Michael.  
A firey haired little girl stared feircly up at the Archangels, her golden eyes almost challenging. God smiled "This is Adara, she controlls fire." Adara giggled making a small flame dance in her tiny palm "Lucifer, you will look after her." Lucifer gave a small noise of disagreement, but Adara squealed and hugged his leg and Lucifer sighed falling quiet.

God looked back at his feet but the fourth elemental had disappeared. Gabriel felt something tickle his wings and he giggled, it felt like little fingers. God chuckled as Gabriel turned to find the small brown haired girl curiously stroking his feathers "This is Adamina." he smiled at the little girl "She has dominian over Earth and nature." Adamina glanced at Gabriel with brown eyes that seemed to have see worlds and one day she would, just not now.   
Adamina turned her attention to Gabriel, she todled over to him and made grabby hands. Gabriel picked her up and she started to play with his hair and looking at him like she was trying to work out what he was.   
Gabriel made a face making her smile and poke his forhead. "You will look after her Gabriel. She already seems to have bonded with you." God told him with pride in his voice.

Adamina frowned, her little mouth moved silently until she uttered one word "Gabewel." she pointed at Gabriel who was laughing.  
"No his name is Gabriel." Michael said smoothly. Adamina looked upset that she had said it wrong, but soon she was scowling at Michael and crossing her arms "Gabe." she said firmly. Gabriel laughed at her challenging look at Michael.  
Aure looked up at Michael "Mika." she said smiling slightly.  
Michael shook his head, Dax hid behind Raphael's legs "Raph." he whispered quietly.  
Adara out right smirked and pointed at Lucifer "Luci!" she exclaimed and all the little elementals giggled, Lucifer's face burned red.

God smiled "Go now and teach them." with that he swept back into his room and the doors closed with a crash that shook the pearly pillars. Dad always knew how to make a dramatic stage left, Gabriel thought.  
Lucifer gave a huff "Well that was a waste of my time." he turned and left with little Adara running after him. Michael looked at Gabriel and Raphael "I shall see you soon brothers." he also left with his solem charge marching behind him and Raphael left not saying a word to Gabriel, Dax tripping over his feet to keep up.  
Gabriel looked down at Adamina and laughed when he was met with her straining to look round her back, "What are you doing?" he asked picking her up and ending the rediculouse contortion. Adamina pointed at his wings then to her back "No." she said a little sulkily.

Gabriel smiled at her "I'm a diffrent species from you."  
Adamina huffed and Gabriel set her on the floor. "Let's go Ada." He took her hand, Adamina giggled and pulled him out of the throne room. Gabriel watched her analyse the hall as they walked.  
  
  


Over the coming years each child grew and developed their abilities both given and learned. Michael over saw their combat training, which Adamina had skipped more times than Gabriel had to go read in the archives. Adara was better at stratigy and always beat Adamina ,though Dax and Aure held out longer than anticipated, she didn't see the point in war.   
Next was Lucifer who taught them all the tricks of spying and camoflage which Adamina had loved learning though she failed often before mastering it. Lucifers lessons were supose to be for a potential war, but Adamina used them to sneak away and conceal herself so she could explore Earth even if she couldn't go there yet she could still watch from afar. Raphael taught them sigils, how to handle and create them, this was a skill the solemn Aure had found of intrest and surpassed her siblings.  
  
  


Then there was Gabriel.

Gabriel taught them to laugh and have fun. He taught them that family means more than anything and that they should stick together. Gabriel was Adamina's hero.  
He never scolded her for sneaking off to see the stars, but rather joined her and taught her all the constalations. When Adamina wanted some time alone Gabriel would cover for her and stick up for her when Michael would shout at her.   
She loved Gabriel.  
She was happy.  
That was untill other angels were being created and something changed in their familial chain. One peice of their chain had broken the whole thing in the end.

And it started with a word.

  
  


Chapter 1

\- Rebelion of the heart

  
  


Adamina picked up a chubby baby angel. The child giggled clenching his hands in her robe "Ada!" he cried happy the oldest elemental had come to play at last.   
Adamina smiled ruffling his black hair while she hitched him up on her hip, "Hello Daniel. My how you've grown."  
The nursuries had be filled in the last few days by their father, he was in one of his creative moods that week and now the older angels had a hard time looking after all of them. Adamina often went to see the new arrivals, she made it her job to know all the angels old and new.

"Sister, shouldn't you be studying?" Adamina smiled as she turned to see her sister Aure, still years on and Aure was so solemn. Her hair had been cut shorter because Michael said long hair would get in the way of battle, and as usual Aure did as she was told.  
"I was on my way. Aure, why don't you say hello to Daniel."   
Aure stared at the little giggling boy and shook her head. "Come on Aure, he won't bite. Not all his teeth have come through."  
Aure reached out cautously until a hand rested on her shoulder and she snapped to attention. "Aure, aren't you meant to be patrolling?"  
Adamina hitched Daniel up her hip, he was no longer giggling but looked as if he would cry. She gave the owner of the hand a glare "Yes, sorry." Aure stumbled as she turned and left for her patrol.  
"Should you not be studying?" Adamina put Daniel down and kissed his head before she spoke. "I'm taking a break." she said busying her self with picking up Haniel who had fallen over again. For the future angel of balance she wasn't very good at staying upright.  
"Get back to studying." The voice ordered  
Adamina threw him a look "I am not one of your soldiers, Michael." she said calmly. She wasn't as afraid of Michael as she used to be. She guessed that was because she had grown and remembered that Gabriel would not let her be harmed.   
Michael had changed once more angels had been made, he had become more of a leader which was kind of good but he forgot that none of the other angels were below him. He had even changed Aure ,who had adored the oldest archangel, she was more robotic now doing whatever the other angels asked without question.  
Adamina hated that. Aure was no longer curiouse and Adamina found that sad.

Michael snorted at her "Do not forget, I speak for father." Adamina gave a dry laugh. How could he be so arrogant?  
"God speaks for God, and on occasion Mettatron." She told him making eye contact for the first time. The scribe of God hadn't issued any new decrees latly and Adamina noted to go see him to see how the holy books of Father were coming along.  
Michael glared at the smaller elemental, but before he could speak Dax came running towards them red cheaked and panting.  
  
  


Dax too had grown, his hair stayed the same but he had grown in confidence. Though Raphael was meant to teach him Dax hardly ever saw his mentor, it was his sisters and Gabriel who had taught him.  
  
  


Adamina would have smiled at her brother had his face not have been somber. "M...Michael." He stuttered bowing and adding to the oldest angels eggo. "I bring bad news. Lucifereal has gone to earth. He has tempted Eve and Adam soon followed."  
Adamina froze.  
This only made the situation between the brothers worse, and now God will punish the humans and Lucifer.  
"But who is Eve?" Adamina asked confused.  
Michael gave a huff "She is Adam's new wife, Lilith refused to serve him." He gave her a condisending look. Adamina couldn't help but agree with Lilith, why should she serve Adam as his wife just because she was made second?  
"You would know that if you diddn't spend all your time on flowers and tree's." Adamina frowned , she was the Elemental of earth what else woud she do?  
Dax interupted before Adamina could say so, "God has punished them, but he wants Michael to banish him to hell."  
Both Adamina and the oldest of God stood gaping. Father must have been pissed if he was going to banish him to that desolate wasteland, it was cold and dark.  
She watched as Michaels face showed the battle within. She knew he wanted to be a good son, but on the other hand he couldn't harm his baby brother.  
Lucifer was the first brother he had gotten and Adamina was sure he wouldn't do as God wanted.

Finally Michael's face smoothed out to a blank slate, and he nodded.  
"No! Michael, you can't." Adamina implored "He's your brother." Michael turned his blank stare on her and stated simply.  
"Not anymore."  
Michael walked away and the calm with which he did so scared her to no end.  
She shared a look with Dax "We can't let him, Dee." She said looking at him desperatly "Luci's part of our family." Lucifer could be surly at times and bad tempered, but he was a good brother. Once he even taught her how to change her voice to sound like someone elses.  
"You know Dara will follow him." Dax said "She loves him. I can't fight our sister too." Adamina closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair, she knew how he felt and didn't know if she had the heart to kill anyone. "This will not end well. I fear for the humans."  
"I fear for our family." Dax countered "This will tear us apart, we have to do something."  
Adamina agreed but she had no idea how. They couldn't go to Father.  
When God was angry there was no stopping him in all his wrathful fury.  
And now there was nothing stopping Michael.

Adamina walked through the door of the little cottage she shared with Gabriel in his peice of heaven. It was cozy with a library she loved to sit in for hours just reading, the best part was that it was in another dimention so space wasn't an issue. Most of those books were Adamina's, they had been written by the angels as they discovered their powers and what they could or couldn't do.

She took a breath as she entered breathing in the smell of bread ,both baked and burnt, mixed with wood from the fireplace that always told her she was home. She hadn't known she was cold until she entered the living room on her way to the kitchen, it held two winged backed chairs next to a fire place.  
This was where she belonged, in the golden light so much like Gabriel's. This was where the only other person beside her siblings understood her.  
She followed the smell to the kitchen.

An alarming thought filled her mind. This may be the last time she would have with any of her family.

If what she thought would happen did.......then Lucifer was about to tear their happiness apart.

 


	4. Hearts and roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie, a young woman from Plymouth, falls through a portal with her friend Rachael, to a place where magic roams free. This is the part where she realises how she feels about Will after being in this alternate universe, set in olden times, for awhile and has learnt the day before that she is in fact a witch.

Her pale fingers stroked over the glossy brown heart-shaped stone that hung from her neck. A memory of her first love came into play as she remembered his brown eyes alight with happiness, his hand outstretched to offer the small token. Her own paler hand had clasped his as she reached to take it, and a smile had adorned her face. It was her favourite memory of Jason. It had been his eighteenth birthday,catching up with Rosie and Rachel. Many of their peers had gone drinking the day they turned eighteen, no matter if they had school the next day, but the trio had decided it would be more fun to go to the local fair.

Rosie pressed a hand to her head as the words Jason had spoken the day before he died came back to her. "When I die-" Rosie had interjected that he would be fine, the chemo would work, but Jason only shook his head weakly. "When I die, Posie, promise me you will try to be happy. Find someone else who'll make you happy."

But she had promised. To try at least. She had convinced herself that her move to America to expand her father's war re-enactment business was her trying to live. But now she could see it was running away from everything that reminded her of Jason. Even Rachel had been left behind.

"He would want you to be happy." Rachel had said, but Rosie had thought she wouldn't, couldn't love another. That was before.

Before she fell through time, before she fell in love with the man who now slept on her floor.

Rosie lifted the last item she had from both home and her first love over her head. She carefully open the bedside drawer a crack and placed the heart stone inside. Her shoulders felt as if a weight had been lifted and she smiled as she looked at the man sprawled across her floor.

 


	5. (Once upon a time) March through madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of a story from the amusing life off the March hair.

 

 

 

Chapter 1

Prized Twins

 

 

 

When ever you think of Alice in wonderland, what comes to mind?  
Alice? After all it is her story; told to children of a courageous young heroin, who fought her way home. No wait.... that's what really happened, the book never really told that story. But still. You do right?  
Maybe you think of the Queen of hearts; most feared of the land, and owns such a disastrous temper.  
The Hatter as mad as they come, might be your next thought. After all who could forget a man with such madness about him?

 

But I bet you never wondered about the March hare, and how she – yes she – came to be in wonderland. For she had not been born nor raised a ….wonder-er if you will.  
This little hare started in the enchanted forest, and her name was not always March hare.   
And she wants her happy ending.

 

 

 

 

Two figures laughed manically as they dashed through the, lush green of the Enchanted forest; complete with the warm rays peaking through the leaves. Soft brown earth had been torn up as the figures ran, a bag thrown over one of their shoulders.  
One figure was a girl; dressed in men's clothing and long fair hair braided down her back. The second , a boy, giggled and quickly pulled the girl to the left.

“Sapsorrow dear, if you would.” The girl called out to a dark haired girl in a tree. Sapsorrow giggled at the game they played, her delicate hands unravelling the rope tied in front of her as two guards thundered under her tree.

In one fluid movement Sapsorrow pulled at the rope and caught the guards in their net. She then dropped down and secured the end of the rope around the tree.  
“So Tommy, Thimble.” Sapsorrow said addressing first the boy who looked like the girl next to him, icy blue eyes and all. “What did you steal from her this time?”

 

Tommy grinned at his sister holding the brown bag, “My dearest sister, Thumbelina, I now pronounce you princess.” He joked in a mock herald voice, all low and stuffy sounding. Thumbelina giggled as she placed the tiara on her head, one hand fluttered in front of her face in a shamble of a royal wave.

Both her brother and Sapsorrow laughed at her, “You two wouldn't last a day as royalty. You'd get annoyed at all the rules.” Sapsorrow laughed as she patted the dirt out of her once white dress.   
Thumbelina shook her head, almost losing the tiara as she did so, “You seem to hold you're own, your majesty.” She said bowing, and this time did lose the tiara. Both Tommy and Sapsorrow rushed to retrieve it. It had rolled into the dirt road and a small figure stood with the tiara at her feet.

 

“Snow!” Thumbelina yelled as she ran past her brother and friend. “Snowy snow, the greatest snow to ever snow.” she said hugging the new bandit. Snow smiled down at her friend; Thumbelina always was a bit strange, and now that she thought about it, so was her brother. The Thumb twins had taken her in when Regina had convinced many she was an outlaw.

Thumbelina and Tommy had been left with their father, who wanted nothing to do with them. It took years before Thumbelina had convinced her brother to run away from their abusive father, this set them on their great adventures through the land. They build homes in the trees and never stayed in one place too long. Tommy had expressed a want to find their mother, but Thumbelina said that if their mother wanted them she wouldn't have given them up. Tommy had grudgingly agreed.

 

Tommy then ran up to her and took her hand, he spun her round in a circle. He frowned at what he saw, “Snowy snow, your way too thin. You need to eat girly girl.” he said kissing the princesses cheek.

 

Sapsorrow rolled her eyes at the Thumb twins; as Tommy let snow go she went in for a hug, “hey snow. Long time no see.”  
Snow smiled at her, “Sorry about your Mom.” she said sadly. Sapsorrow's mother had fallen ill since the winter had thawed out from the forest. Sapsorrow patted Snows hand, knowing that the young princess had had it hard with her mothers own sickness when snow was younger.

Thumbelina picked up the tiara with a grin “Looky looky. I got you a pressey.” She said showing snow the tiara. Snow gasped and delicately took it from the grinning Thumbelina; what the twins had stolen had been the tiara snows mother had passed to her. Regina kept this from snow.   
That evil queen wanted to take everything from her.

 

“Well I should get back home and try to clean this dress. Bye snow, Thimble, Tommy.” Sapsorrow said with a wave as she ran off in the direction of her kingdom. The three stood and waved to their friend.  
Snow carefully put the tiara into her satchel with a small smile, she then looked at the struggling guards not too far away. “What are going to do with them?” she asked, Thumbelina gave a mad grin that stretched her mouth.

Tommy turned to her, “To Wonderland?”

“To wonderland, dear brother.” She confirmed.

 

 

Thumbelina waltzed into the Queen of hearts throne room, a manic grin on her face as she lugged the two guards behind her and threw them at her feet. With a bow so low it conveyed her sarcasm, she announced “A present from me.”

Tommy bounced at her heels and winked at the Queens hand maid.   
The Queen glanced loftily at the two guards still struggling in the net.

Thumbelina Whipped her head up from her bow so suddenly the guards jumped at the ready for an attack. She gave a little giggle at their jumpiness.

“This is for that terrible trouble with breaking into your dungeon. Forgive me?” She fluttered her eyelashes as she said this; big blue eyes fake pleading with the Queen.   
The Queen raised an eyebrow but smiled. She always did like to expand her heart collection, and the Thumb twins were so very useful.

 

The Queen gave a fake sigh “Of course I forgive you, March. How could I not forgive Wonderlands favourite Hare.”

…........................

 

**Present day**

 

March rubbed again at the cracked and bleeding skin under the shackle around her ankle. Her attempts to sooth the ache there only brought more pain, as the scabs that were healing broke and oozed red again.  
Her cell was dark and cold, nothing but pain resided here.

Grey stone stole any warmth she had gathered from her ripped tunic and tattered trousers; Blond hair that had been so short before her capture now hung in greasy ropes down her back, and past her hip. March wondered idly if anyone cared that she was down here, if so then why was she left to die of starvation. The guard had stopped bringing food an water about three weeks ago, and she could feel herself slip away as the seconds ticked.

Maybe if she closed her eyes and slept she wouldn't wake up.   
Worryingly, that thought was comforting.

 

Suddenly she heard the door to her cell open, but she was too exhausted to care who came. Maybe it was finally the executioner coming to chop off her head.  
The footsteps didn't sound like feet though, it sounded more like........hmmm, sounded like something familiar.

“March, March. You here?” Came a shrill whisper as the footsteps descended the stone steps to where she was slumped against the cold wall. March lifted her head, eyes wide.   
She knew who that was. That was safe. That was a friend.

“P....Percy?” She managed to croak out. Her voice felt like she had swallowed a mirror, but she needed to know she wasn't being toyed with again.

“Percy? Are you.....are you really here?” tears spilled down her face as the furry face of her rabbit friend was visible through the blur. His bowler hat sat upon his head and those infuriatingly wonderful glasses sat on his nose.

Percy ran to her then, his tiny hands went to hers, “Oh March, my dear. What have they done to you?” he whispered in despair. March knew what he saw; all the life had been sucked from her, the madness that had been the joy she felt for life had dulled in her eyes.

 

March couldn't believe that someone had finally come for her after so, so long. “You came?” she asked in disbelief. Percy looked shocked at the lack of hope that her friends cared enough to come for her. He patted her cheek gently “Of course I did. I'm sorry it wasn't sooner, but we have a saviour now. She's going to defeat the Queen.” He said excitedly as he pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked her shackle.  
As soon as the limb was free she brought it close to her body as if, if she didn't have it close it would be chained again.   
Percy then pulled something else from his pocket, his hand holding it tight as if it was the most important thing he had.

“March, you're not safe here. And you deserve that happy ending.” Percy pulled gently at her hand until she gave him her arm, hand palm up. Delicately he placed a bean, but not just any bean.   
Her eyes widened at what she saw. Percy smiled at her “Find your Hatter.” with that he threw the bean down and jumped back. The vortex whipped March's hair around and latched on to her. “Just think of him and it'll take you there.”

 

Chapter 2

 

Thumbelina pulled on Tommy's hand to urge him to run faster; their bare feet were caked in mud and their own blood as they ran through the forest. Rain lashed at their faces and blurred her eyes as she tried her best to navigate. The thunderous shouts of their father echoed behind them. It sounded far away and muffled by the storm, but that didn't mean they were safe and Thumbelina knew his tricks by now.

How had their mother wanted this life for them? Ten and running away from their father. The man that's suppose to protect them and yet, he's the one their afraid of. The one that they have to protect themselves from.

 

Suddenly a wayward root decided it was time they took a fall, what the twins hadn't realised was how close they were to a ravine. As they tumbled over Tommy let out a yell, Thumbelina threw her hand out in front of them where the drop threatened their lives. They both closed their eyes expecting the worst when.........

 

Nothing happened.

 

Well apart from both twins falling on their ass, but it wasn't from a great height. It was like if they had just jumped on the spot.  
“Thimble, what happened?” Tommy asked, he had landed on top of her on what appeared to be grass. The sun shone brightly and the air seemed different, more thick.

“Magic my dear.”

Both blond heads snap to a cat. It's smile stretched it's whole face, human like and disturbing. The Darker purple fur had lighter purple stripes, or was it lighter fur with darker purple stripes?

She didn't know. And why did it matter?

The manic energy coming from the land seemed to be affecting her slightly.

 

Thumbelina scrambled to her feet, Tommy being pulled by their still joined hands. Tommy hid behind his sister, “Did it talk. Did....did that cat just say something?” he asked almost at a screech.

The cat tutted and turned to Thumbelina, “Quite rude, isn't he. I'm Cheshire the cat or, The Cheshire cat if you prefurrrrrrr.” He purred as he held out a paw.

Thumbelina took it all in her stride and shook the paw offered to her, “Terribly sorry. Fall must have knocked the manners out of him.” she joked. “I'm Thumbelina. This is Tommy.” She gestured to her brother, who slowly stepped out from behind her. “Hi.”he said

 

Cheshire ignored him and narrowed his eyes at Thumbelina, “You don't look like a Thumbelina. And here short names are best. You're like a Hare, quick and agile. What's your favourite month?”

Thumbelina was quite taken aback by this but answered anyway, “March.” It also happened to be the twins birth month.

Cheshire gave her another huge smile, a purple mist surrounding him until she couldn't see him. “Umm..mister cat?” She asked.

The mist dissipated to reveal a smiling young man with purple eyes, his mouth stretched in a smile like before. “Yes?”

“Well what did you mean by, magic?” She asked not commenting on his change of appearance. After all that would be rude. Tommy stood with his mouth agape and Thumbelina (now The March hare) closed it for him.

 

“You have magic. That's how you ended up here.” Cheshire said as if it was obvious, and for him it probably was. He struck Thumbelina as the sort that knew quite a lot.

Thumbelina didn't want to appear dense, but she needed to ask. If she didn't know where she is then how can she figure out where she's going? That was how she looked at it.  
“Excuse me, but where is here?”

Cheshire grinned at her.

 

“Welcome, March hare, to Wonderland.”

 

….........

 

March awoke in a hospital bed. She knew it was a hospital bed from her portal jumping days, so that meant only one thing. She was in that world without magic.

But why would Jefferson be here?

Maybe it had something to do with that purple smoke that had taken most of the residents of the Enchanted forest. It would still continue to confuse her on how the smoke had gotten to Hatter when the smoke was in the Enchanted forest, and he was in Wonderland.

March sat up and groaned at the aches in her body from her time in the dungeon. Those guards sure knew their stuff. March was more interested in her current predicament, as the steady beeping of her heart monitor was going to drive her mad. She giggled at that thought.

Well at least she knew they gave her the good drugs.

 

Distantly she heard a voice. No wait......two voices as they argued outside her door. Annoyingly the wood muffled what was being said, but from the tone she gathered it wasn't good.

Suddenly the door to her room opened and someone she hadn't seen for years came barrelling in. There stood the dwarf she had known as grumpy, his appearance hadn't changed in the years she had been locked up.

March jumped from her bed, despite the pain, and grabbed a chair in defence. “Thumbelina. You have to help us.” He demanded. His gruff way of asking for help hadn't changed either. Though March still held a fever from her time in the cold cell, and because of this she still thought herself to be in there.

 

March shook as her eyes stared blearily at him, wait no. It was the Queen tricking her again, it had to be. “You can't.......you won't trick me again.”

The dwarf grumbled something under his breath and was pushed aside by......

 

“March!”

 

Through her fevored haze she whispered, “Jefferson.”

 

Annnnnnd then she fainted.

 


	6. Iduna lost goddess

**Iduna the lost goddess**

**Prologue**

**Goddess of innocence**

 

Fire rained from the sky in brilliant hues of red and yellow; each fire ball that fell bared the form of yet another dead god or goddess, each body held the shape of a friend.   
Buildings that once held erect the glitter of gold homes; where once a family had lived, now lay in ruins of it's once glorious stature, torn asunder by the beasts that had plundered her home.  
Smoke soaked the air and any god that was still standing. It's stench curled around the companying smell of death; charred flesh melted from the many bodies that had been flung to the ground, a ground so blood soaked it was now a mirror reflecting the suffering from high above.

 

Screams of the fallen had become such a din that that all other noise had been drowned out. There was left nothing of Asgard that had not been defiled by blood. Even Iduna's great tree, with which the apples of immortality grew, had been burned beyond repair and soiled by the blood of kin. It was then that Iduna had fled.  
Her golden tresses singed and turned a rusty orange by the blood that rained from her friends. Blue eyes ,as pure as her title of goddess of innocence, had been wide with fear. The deaths and destruction had wiped the joy from them, as well as the innocence she herself had held. The mighty Thor had been seen by her as the serpent of midgard was killed by his very hand, but the battle with the snake had injured him greatly. He fell unto Iduna's garden where he had asked for a fruit from her tree so that he may live. Iduna wept as she had to tell her friend that the tree was dead and gone.

Iduna watched as Thor ,the great prince of Asgard and her friend, died. His eyes grew cold and unseeing until Hela had his soul.

 

Now she ran. Not away from the source of the evil, but towards it. Every breath laboured as her slight figure took her forward. Forward towards her love.

The golden gates of the palace of Odin where wide and held deep scratches as if an animal had gouged great lines from it. And although, this scared the Goddess she knew she had to keep going.

 

Thud thud thud could be heard from Iduna's footsteps as she skidded to a halt at the first great feast hall and throne room of Odin.  
A scream was torn from her throat because there in the centre of the hall was a gigantic wolf the colour of snow. His height was that of a great stallion; his eyes turned to her followed by the head of her once great king as it flew from the body and landed with a squelch by her feet. Blood had splattered her when the head flew in an arc towards her.

 

Frozen by the sight of her kings head now at her feet she could not move as the wolf limped towards her. He whimpered as his mind connected to Iduna's unguarded one.

'Please.....help me......I don't want......I don't want to kill. But they …... they make me.” He whined inside her head, and it was that moment she knew she was gazing upon Fenrir her lovers son.

Blood had stained his fur and a sword protruded from his chest, like some horrid badge. Suddenly the mighty wolf sunk to the floor, a whimper of pain bot voiced and sent to her mind escaped.  
Iduna knelt beside the beast when he fell, her eyes could not leave the sorrow and pain that Fenrir's eyes held.  
“Who makes you child? Who could want this?” Iduna asked, tears fell from her eyes and a knot had settled in her stomach.  
With his dyeing breath he sent 'fate.....the Norns make us....sorry...I'm sorry.' and with the last of his strength he shifted into his form of a small teen boy. Green eyes stared unseeing behind the dark black hair that fell to his shoulders.

At the end of his life he had wanted to die a person, not a monster.

 

“Ida? What are you doing here, you have to run.” Iduna lifted her head to find the broken form of her love. His black hair was caked in blood; his armour had been ripped from swords it seemed and he was clutching his side as if in pain.

“Loki!” Iduna cried, she pulled herself up to run to his side. “Loki, my love. What have you done?” she asked hovering her hands over the red slowly spreading from the knife jabbed in his side. Tears glittered in the golden light of the hall, tears for the love of her life.   
Loki held the hand she hovered over him. The red from his wound smothering her lily white ones in desperation, “I had too. Ragnarok had to be, my love. My heart, I could not stop this even if I tried. The norns......but no I have little time.” Loki said, breath had now turned from even to huffed gasping things. With his slender bloody hand; he reached in to the inside of his leather armour and pulled forth a necklace of silver that held the crest of his house.

 

“I love you, my heart. My love, my Ida.”

Iduna caught the body of her love as he slumped forward, “No! Loki! Don't go, don't leave me!” she screamed, tears slid down her face creating a pool around them. The pool grew and grew until in created a circle around them.   
Iduna lifted her head to the sky “Why? Why must we die?”

Fenrir's body twitched as something filled the corpse; is stood and pulled the sword from it's chest and pointed it at Iduna as it shuffled closer.   
Three voices speaking the same emitted from Fenrir's body, “To start again.” And with that the sword was brought down on the Goddess of innocence.

 

And so they would start again.........on Midgard.

 

On Earth.

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

**Tricks, but not so much a treat**

 

 

Sunlight had never been more unwelcome.  
Pair that with the incessant screech of the alarm clock and lack of sleep due to nightmares of the past, and that was Cat's mornings in a nut shell.  
She stretched in a way her name sake would be proud of, and gave a little moan of discomfort when her pencil -the one she had been using that night- stuck in to her side like a thorn. With a tired sigh Cat rolled out of bed and onto the floor to stretch out more thoroughly; the mess of art books and clothing softening her fall somewhat .The room was blanketed in a comfortable blackness, the curtains doing a shitty job of keeping out the spear of light which cut across her bed.

 

“Fuck, I hate mornings.” she moaned. Footsteps could be heard and they headed straight towards her door. This was expected and comforting sound of bare feet lumbering towards her. Her door to her room flung open.

That was when she felt her flatmate trip over her and land on the bed, a sharp cry told her that her flatmate had been stabbed with the same pencil she had. A small smile curved at her lips, at least she wasn't the only one to be having a bad day; though the only thing bad about it ,thus far, was that she had woken up at all. It was never a happy occasion for her.  
In the background her alarm still screamed for her attention.   
“Jesus Christ Catty!” Matt yelled as he lunged to shut the damn contraption up. With a sigh of relief from him he stood to open her curtains.

Cat whined at him “Why do I have to get up? It's Saturday, my day off.”  
Matt just shook his head at her, brown eyes rolled to the heavens to ask god why he was cursed with being Cat's caretaker. Cat gave a huff and managed to heave herself off the cluttered floor, where she then made her way over the the equally cluttered dresser. “Get out then. But you owe me Starbucks.” she informed him with an innocent smile and a flick of her rust coloured hair. She heard Matt give a disgusted 'yuck' when she pulled a band t shirt over the vest she had worn to bed that night; the same band t shirt he had bought her when they went to her first concert. There had been a lot of first between them.  
Cat knew that Matt wanted a first date with her, but the memorise from her past life put a stop to that. It wasn't that she didn't like Matt, it was just that things were always complicated when she factored love in to her life.  
There was always heart ache.

 

Cat turned just as an envelop was shoved under her nose. Cat ran a hand through her long hair in an attempt to untangle the knots; the brush she usually used had disappeared into the void she called her room. She took the offending paper from her friend, “You had mail.” he said as if that answer was enough to waking her up early on a Saturday. Cat reminded herself to fix the alarm clock before it woke her up on Sunday too. Or ya know, get Matt to do it.

Cat gave him an unimpressed look, “Seriously, Matty? You woke me for a letter?”

 

Said letter had a yellowy tinge to it that made Cat rethink opening it; this was old if the slightly crinkled and ragged look was anything to go by. Unlike most modern letters, the address was written in the old curly script grandparents often used on birthday cards. And if the hum of magical energy had not been a give away then the name the script spelled sure did.

“Iduna.”

“They know your name?” Matt asked, brow furrowed in concern. Cat glanced up at him, not realising she had spoken. This was very disconcerting. For one why did ,whoever this was, send this? And how did they know her past name?  
  


It had been centuries and many reincarnations since she used that name. Matt only knew because they lived together and found Iduna's tree outside their flat. He wondered why every time Cat picked the fruit it didn't die; that was enough to get him curious, but when he followed her to Freyr and His twin sister Freya. Though they were now known as Adam and Zoe.  
This had been when the Asir Gods had tried to connect with Asgard to see if anyone else had survived. The connection had been blocked, but not before they had gotten a good look at their old home.

The once green fields now stained red and brown with death and decay; no longer would any plant grow and the sky remained dark as the deepest pit. Nothing left of the great city that hadn't crumbled, no longer could any god or goddess return to their home.

 

But right now she had the choice of opening this envelop or not. Opening it might be a trap to capture her and steal what little godly power she still had; on the other hand, if she were to leave it and it be an invitation of sorts she would never forgive herself.   
Cat turned the envelop around to look at the seal. She out right laughed at what she saw.  
It seemed that whoever had sent her this letter had no idea how modern mailing worked, because under where you were suppose to lick to seal it was bright red wax.  
Matt looked shocked, “What? What is it?” he asked, slightly jarred by his friends sudden mood change. Cat shook her head, she wiped at her eyes before showing the seal to him. Matt gave her that silent disapproving stare.

 

“You gunna open it?” Matt raised his eyebrows with the question. It seemed he knew she was putting off opening it.  
Cat suddenly sobered. A hand on her chin as if in though.  
“It could be a trap. I could open this and have myself not only killed, but wiped from the reincarnation line. That means no coming back.” her solemn voice sounded far too old for her young body. And it was one of those rare moments when it showed just how old Cat was.  
“Then leave it.” Matt suggested, though it really wasn't a suggestion.

A grin spread over the young woman's features “Or it could be nothing and I'm missing out on one hell of a party.”

The fake cheer helped to calm her nerves, the reflexive defence mechanism familiar as her old home. It then made her smile when Matt shook his head at her with a slight grin that tugged at his lips.

 

“YOLO!” Cat yelled as she wrenched the flap open and broke the seal with a flourish.

 

 

The imagination is a wondrously disappointing thing. Not in what it comes up with, but what it makes you expect. Cat had a very active imagination, hence her art books and tenancy to sleep on pencils. So when there was a thunderous bang like the aftermath of lightning striking the floor, Cat expected to be standing in a gold filled throne room not....... well not in what looked like a swamp.  
A river meandered through the thick gloopy mud to the right of her; a dead tree set the mood as it hung over the murky depths of the water.   
“Homey.” Cat commented as her eyes were drew to the three thrones; each stood proud even for sticks, it would have been more imposing had the thrones not been falling apart. One even had moss clinging to the arm rest.  
And as if this image wasn't enough to send Cat into a fit of eye rolling, there sat on those thrones were the three Norns. Past, present and future.

 

Verdandi sat with her hands clasped upon her dark green dress; brown eyes stern and trained on Cat, her brown hair trailed down her shoulders to drape over the armrests. Urd in a golden dress; grey eyes boredly surveyed Cat, while she picked at her shoulder length, black hair.  
Then there was Skuld, sat with a welcoming smile as if Cat was a guest visiting rather than a sleep deprived, sulky ex-goddess. She could see Skuld mean that sickeningly sweet smile because it even reached to leave a twinkle in her dark blue eyes. Since last Cat had stood before the Norns it seemed Urd and Verdandi had not changed, but Skuld had cut her Blond hair. Once it had reached the floor, while now it stopped at her chin. Unlike her sister's Skuld had worn a simple blue dress with nothing as lavish as the golden chain that hung from Urd's neck lick a rope – at least Cat fantasised it was a rope – Skuld was as simple as her sisters made her out to be.

 

“Iduna, you have been summoned by us....”  
  


“The divine ass hats.” Cat interrupted innocently. Because really, who the hell did they think they were?Snatching her from her apartment, after all these three had done to not only her, but all the other Gods.  
And yet they still see fit to dictate and destroy what little happiness she had scrounged up. To mess with her life yet again; one she had been quite comfortable with, despite the shitty neighbourhood. 

 

 

 


	7. The feyborn chronicles

The first light – Feyborn chronicles

 

Chapter 1 – Extinguished

 

Golden trails of light flowed from the hands of the dark haired woman who stood next to a four poster bed complete with glittery curtains, and decorated with glitter and golden vines on the bed posts. A boy lay in the bed and colour began to redden his pale cheeks again as the golden vapour seeped into his body. Two other girls stood by her, both fay by the looks of their delicate features and pointed ears.

 

The brown haired fay nervously tugged at her hair as she watched the boy’s life seep back in to his face, while the red-headed one glared at the woman.

The woman muttered something under her breath when she caught the dirty looks from the red-headed fay.

 

“I can’t stand you.” The fay girl almost screeched in her fury filled squeak of a voice. One which grated on Keela’s nerves, how she had been convinced to come here she would never know.

“Then, Rosetta dear, sit the fuck down.” she growled at the red headed younger girl, a fury passed through the fay’s blue eyes before Keela pushed the girl down on an elaborate gold chair, with a roll of her own blue eyes.

 

Oh how the fairy kingdom loved their glittery things.

 

And arguing on end with other races.

 

“Cousin, I don’t think it wise to antagonize the princess.” Faylinn, Keela’s cousin, hissed. Though Faylinn was more accepting of what Keela was, did not mean she loved her half breed cousin any more than Rosetta did.

 

“Oh please. It’s not my fault her mother is a cheating little fay.” Keela chirped almost gleefully, referring to her blood ties with them.  
It was a childish thing to say because she knew the reaction she would get, but she was growing tired of being their lap dog and only being thanked with hate.

Faylinn frowned harder at Keela’s unchanging features. How had she expected Keela to react? With a smile and a thank you?

 

“You asked for my help. I only came because we’re family.”

 

Oh yeah, now she remembered why she came.

 

Keela’s carefully neutral façade slipped back on to her face. Though she knew the comment would aggravate her half sister, Rosetta deserved it for all the vile things she had spat at Keela.  
You would have thought that she had called Rosetta something as disgusting as the insults that had been hurled at her just because her father was a demon.  
It wasn’t like it was Keela’s fault. She had no say on who her parents were.

 

Rosetta coloured an amazing shade of red just as the doors to the elaborately decorated room, that was more of a mini throne room, opened with a dramatic whoosh.

Keela turned with an unimpressed eyebrow raised as the king of fay stood ramrod straight and glared at the woman currently treating the unconscious fay boy laid on Rosetta’s bed.

 

“Dad!” Rosetta exclaimed as she jumped up from the chair and hurried to try and hide her youngest brother from her father's, emerald gaze. To which Keela had purposely leaned away from so the king could see.

  
It wasn't that she was cruel, no, it was so the king could see his son was hurt and that she was saving him.  
All she wanted was for him to see the good she could do.

 

King Alvin looked furious as he swept into the room, his wife slunk silently behind him; Queen Tianna couldn’t even look Keela in the eyes as she passed. Though the woman who birthed her still looked as lovely as the day she came with her husband to try and kill Keela.

Oh wonderful times they were, when she had finally looked upon her birth mothers face, only to find disgust.

 

The only part of Tianna, Keela ever got was the crystal blue eyes; her fathers black hair had drowned out the remnants of her mother bright ginger hair by the time she was four.

The colour change had shocked many in the coven she had been left at.

 

“What is the meaning of....” Alvin paused as he shot a disgusted look at the woman who just saved his son’s life, to which Keela just sighed “This!” he spat at her, Keela just pretended to wipe spite from her pale face.

She stepped away from the bed to stand directly in front of him, with a smirk she flicked her dark black hair from over her slender shoulders, “Well when you’re saying instead of spraying, I was about to leave.” She mocked while she stared straight into his eyes. Though he was quite a bit taller than her , everyone was, she met his challenging gaze head on and as easy as she would with a mortal man.

 

The Queen seemed to have noticed her son and let out a small noise of distress as she ran to his side and took his hand, tears sprang to her eyes all the while muttering in her home language of Gaelic.

Keela shot her a look of disdain while Alvin took in his son.

The king then turned to Keela in a fury. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up against the wall, “What did you do!” he demanded as he tried to shake the smaller woman, who he had picked up by then.

 

Keela’s pupils expanded in her anger at being man handled and cursed after she saved the boys life. Her eyes were black, not soulless nor lifeless. Instead they were like two pristine stones of onyx, that lit up with a golden flare when touched by the dim, candle lit room.

 

The king hesitated as her demon heritage peaked through, though her demonic second voice hadn’t made itself known her voice was still as hard as steel, “I would put me down if I were you.”

Alvin dropped her like a hot rock and stepped away from her in a mix of fear and revolt; his back straightened and blond hair glimmered in the light like a halo, though he was far worse than an angel.

 

Keela’s eyes returned to their watery blue shade as she dusted off her leather jacket and gave him an evil smile, “Well I better go, witchy business and all that.”  
With a turned and waved at her half sister, Rosetta who glared at her, and her cousin she faced the door. Faylinn hide her face with her hands and so missed the wave, Keela mentally shrugged.

It wasn’t like she would receive one in return.

 

“Good to talk to you again Alvin.” Sarcasm probably wasn’t the best thing to use in a situation like this, but they already hated her, it wasn’t like being nicer to them would change anything. “And you, Mother.” She continued tightly.

 

Tianna turned her tear stained face to her halfbreed daughter, “Get out you disgusting creature.” She sneered with such malice Keela took a half step back. Though the woman’s words held nothing but anger, the look in her eyes didn’t reflect her tone. If anything they looked.....heartbroken.

It made no sense to Keela.

Until she realised that it was probably only for her younger half brother.

 

She almost laughed. For a second she thought....well it didn’t matter, because whatever she had thought was wrong.

 

Keela nodded as she pushed past the king, “Remember you owe me a favour. I saved your son from dying.” she waved a hand about as she notified them of their debt and stopped in front of the door, they all knew she would have saved him anyway.

The boy was her half brother after all.

 

“Just get out!” The king shouted.

 

With a smile, that was obviously fake, she clicked her finger and in a mist of gold was gone.

 

As soon as she arrived in her flat in Plymouth, Keela fell face first into her couch in exhaustion. Travelling from the fay land to home was tiring and added to that the magic she used in healing the youngest prince, she was exhausted. Both physically and mentally.

 

Keela groaned as tiny paws kneaded at her head, “Isolde.” she moaned at the dark, grey Korat cat. Isolde kneaded harder at her head until she lifted her head enough to look at the cat. He meowed loudly before he leaped from the back of the couch and sauntered into the adjoining kitchen.

 

Keela let a small smile twitch at her lips before she heaved herself up on to her feet and made her way over to the kitchen.

“I don’t even know why I feed you.” She chatted to the cat as she opened a cupboard and proceeded to put the cat food in a small, metal bowl. “I mean you’re not even mine, and feeding you only encourages you.”

Isolde yawned and gave her a head tilt that read ‘I am not amused’. Keela smiled at him as she lowered the bowl to the floor at his feet, Isolde gave her a meow in thanks.

 

Suddenly the buzzer rang.

Keela let out a frustrated sigh, she really hoped it wasn’t a client. She was in mood to deal with a raging werewolf or sarcastic vampire.  
Just because she was the last magic user to remember the old witch’s way, did not mean she enjoyed being woken at all hours of the night. And for the last time, no, having the sniffles does not count as an emergency.

 

Keela stormed over to the door and almost wrenched it from the hinges in her anger, why could she not just have one minuet of peace?

“What?” she asked rather rudely, before smiling widely, “Adrian!”

There stood her brother dressed as sharp as he always was; black skinny jeans she was sure he painted on, and a black button up left with four buttons undone. She was just lucky he remembered that having most, if not all, of the buttons done up was socially expected; though she had a feeling that not only would his shirt turn hot pink at some point, but half the buttons would be undone.

This had started when he was eighteen and learned that it wasn’t just the ladies who appreciated his six-pack, which led to the rest of their lives with Keela reminding his to wear a shirt, or button up.

His short hair had been flattened from his usual quiff, just as black as her own hair, though a streak of red interrupted the front of his fringe.

 

At least it was more subtle than the hot pink from last week. And that had been his whole head.

 

They both held enough similarities for some one to connect them as related, black hair and slender features almost identical.

The only difference between them was Adrian’s bronzed skin compared to Keela’s pale complexion, and his eyes were grey not icy blue, also because of her fay heritage Keela’s ears were slightly pointier than her brothers. One of the reasons she hadn’t adopted the Pixie cut in the 1950′s. The closest she ever got was that layered bob in the 90′s

 

“Kiki.” Adrian exclaimed as Keela swept her younger half brother into her arms. Even after four centuries it still amazed and annoyed her that he was so tall; by rights she should be taller because she was the big sister, something Adrian found hilarious to be annoyed at.

Isolde had made his way to the two siblings and proceeded to rub up against Adrian’s legs, completely ignoring the woman who fed him.

Adrian pulled away and bent down to pet the purring cat, the traitor.

 

Which one she decided was the traitor, well she was still needed to decide that.

 

“And hello to you too, beautiful boy. Has she been feeding you right, getting all the cuddles?” Isolde purred louder and looked towards Keela as if to say ‘See, someone appreciates me.’

Keela rolled her eyes at both her brother and the cat, “Anyway, before you spoil Isolde rotten, would you like to tell me why you’re here.”

Adrian’s good mood sobered immediately and Isolde shot his carer a glare when the petting stopped, before he darted back into the apartment.

“Aid?” She asked worriedly as he slowly stood.

Adrian shook his head, “The Lightwielders found something.” he told her, Keela tried to usher him inside in case any Nulls heard. That would cause the council to go berserk, especially if it was not one but two of their council members who spilled the secrets.

“No time for that, we’ve been summoned.” The sarcasm almost drowned the words he spoke as he said this.

  
It was no big secret that the celestial’s thought of their cousin immortals to be nothing but dirty blooded angelic descendants, there to be at the beck an call of the ‘True’ eternal’s. So it pissed the other council members off that the oldest out of them was demonic born and half fay at that.

Keela cursed her luck. The chamber of Mortalas was over in New York and she barley had enough energy to transport a pin to her, let alone her whole body miles away.

 

Adrian smiled at his sister, “I take it you went to Avalon.” he said while he brushed some glitter from her shoulder. Keela really hated how her oldest half sister literally shed glitter everywhere.

Keela nodded, “Bareon got hurt, Rosetta was trying to use dark magic again.” She confirmed.

Adrian let out a huff before he smiled at her, “Don’t worry, I’ll take us.” And with that he took Keela’s arm and hook their arms together like they did when he was a kid. Keela couldn’t help but grin as purple smoke enveloped them.

 

 

Just as she remembered, the Chamber was as cold as ever. The hall they had appeared in shone blue with the incandescent from the orbs floating on either side of the hall. Keela tried to suppress a shiver at the touch of another’s magic, but evidently failed when Adrian laughed.

“Can never get use to it, can ya.”

Keela shook her head, “It’s like having ice shoved down my shirt.” she openly shivered at that. Adrian unhooked their arms and gestured to the simple wooden door in front of them, “Ready?”

“Never. But lets do this, sooner we’re in the sooner we’re out.” She slapped a smirk onto her face before swinging the door open.

 

Keela swept across the room, not looking at the two immortals sat on stone thrones. The thrones sat higher than seats of the other council members so that the immortals looked down on each representative of each race with the other members of their own councils behind them. It reflected the younger members superiority complex quite nicely, though Keela would much rather look people in the eyes when they came to the council.

 

Keela winked at Toby as she pasted him, to which the high river Elf smiled at her. Both siblings ascended the steps and took their seats.

“Now that all the members are here.” Olivier droned as she shot the siblings a dirty look. Keela shot her a lazy smile in return, it seemed almost bored but she was trying to stay awake enough to interject sanity into the meeting should the need arise.

The golden haired immortal had worn the old robes for a ceremony; a dark blue cloak over a black robe, the dark colours picked by previous members of the Mortalas.

 

Keela hated them. It reminded her of professors and everyone knew how she felt about them; they were pretentious ass holes, who tried on more than one occasion to tell Keela her own past.

 

The cheek!

 

Clarence cleared his throat, silver hair contrasting with his youthful appearance. Keela knew Clarence liked to change his hair colour often, but sparkling silver was going a little over board, even for him.

 

“Anyway, we are here to talk about a serious matter.” He boomed. “Narcessa, if you could.” He gestured to a smartly dressed woman; her black hair pulled back in a high ponytail away from her intelligent brown eyes. Black was always the first colour any Lightwielder reached for first; was good for hiding in the shadows, so it didn’t surprise her that the suite Narcessa wore was all black.

Like her soul, Keela thought.

 

Narcessa stepped forward from her small group of students. “I was given word this morning that the New York Academy was attacked.”

 

Keela sat up at that. Not many demons nor any other creature had dared to attack a gathering of Lighwielders, they were creation of angels. The weapons of heaven given form, many blood lines had been watered down and many gone completely, but they were still powerfully skilled.

 

“By the time our Fenestran users could conjure a portal we were too late. These few are all that survived.” she looked back at the small group. One young girl was comforting another who was shaking and muttering something in to the other girls shoulder. Both had dirtied brown hair pulled up and in some form of messy bun, bits of wood and dark red stains littered their hair. A black haired boy leaned not far away from them with a look of horror on his face as he stared at the floor, as another boy hid behind Narcessa and he clutched his arm to his chest.

 

“Do we know who did this?” Keela asked as she watched the shivering girls.  
Narcessa gestured to a young, mousy brown haired Lightwielder; his green eyes alight with fear. This was probably the first time the poor dear had been in front of the council. “Show them your arm, Harry.”

Harry, as the boy was named, raised the sleeve of his dark black hoodie as he stepped forward from behind Narcessa.

 

A gasp travelled around the chamber.

Toby shook his head “How is that possible? It can’t be.”

“Feyborn was there when he was killed. She said he died.” A bent over Goblin yelled.

 

Keela stood as the panicked rush of noise overtook the immortals as they tried to calm the mob.

The din rose to greater heights as the dwarves banged hammers and all sorts against the wall or floor, as they chanted a battle song. Most of them had been summoned from work, so held some sort of tool in their hands.

 

The pixies had taken to stealing the Dwarves tools in a way to shut them up, while the usually melodious voices of the Sirens screeched at their cousin Mermaids that they needed to join their forces. Nymphs stood silently crying as they stared at what was marked on the poor boys skin; the Brownies jumped on the chance to be helpful and had started to slather some balm on to his arm.

Werewolves stood growling at the Vampires, who hissed back like dark cats while the Shifters backed the Werewolves. The two warring species leaders had taken to shouting at their people to stand down, for the most part they were as there was no blood spilled yet.

 

Toby was the only Elf that could make the meeting, so stood on his own with an expression Keela knew.

 

Fear.

 

“Enough!” Keela boomed in her demonic voice, which insured her voice was heard as it bounced around the room. Adrian let off a spark of magic to explode above their heads to further gain their attention. The room fell silent, and every eye was now on her. When it was clear the fighting wouldn’t start again, she sat.

 

The mark on the boys arm trickled healing balm down the bold vertical lines to well up in the carved out circles on either end of the lines before being bandaged by the Brownies.

She knew that sign all to well.

 

So simple a design, yet held so much evil.

 

“It is true that we killed Hawthorn. He did die, the council and I made sure of that.” Keela assured the room, though sadness still clung to the words.

Even with her promise the room still radiated tension; each member of each race were as taunt as a bow string, any moment one could snap.

 

“So you’re saying this is a lie? They’re lying!” A Brownie shouted with conviction as if just by saying this he was a hero.

Keela rose an eyebrow at the small brown dressed man, to which he shrank into himself and melted back into the small mass of Brownies. An old woman Brownie smacked the man who had spoken out against the boy. His sneaking hadn’t gotten past the old woman who now glared at him.

 

The boy with his arm now bandaged gave a shout, “You think this is a lie!? That I’d do this to my self?” Harry thrust his arm in the direction of the Brownies as he screamed at them. “How sick would you have to be to carve this into your arm? And why would I lie? What would I gain from that?”

Olivier suddenly recovered from her shock, “Perhaps you wanted to...”

“I’m not calling you a liar.” Keela interrupted, to which Olivier shot a glare at her.  
“I believe you. I doubt it was Hawthorn though, maybe a descendant or someone acting on Hawthorn’s belief.” the room remained silent as they regarded the oldest immortal.  
  


She shared a look with the only other immortal who had even a crumb of sense in him, and who was just as old as her. Clarence nodded his head at her, silently backing her in what ever she decided.

Keela looked back at Narcessa, “The founders and immortals will convene in three days, in that time an investigation will take place. Hank,” She nodded to the leader of the werewolves, who bowed his head at her command.

“You take your pack and scour the area. Patrice, take your hoard and accompany them. No fighting.” She told the Vampire representative.

Patrice gave her a grin with her fangs unsheathed as she leered at Hank. She stared appreciatively at him by the way her eyes slide up and down his body.

 

“I assure you, there will be no fighting.” The Vampress smirked, her French accent curled at the words. A blush covered Hanks dark skin and Keela tried to hid her smile behind her hand. They were so obvious.

 

It was truly tragic that the rest of their species hated each other. Both Hank and Patrice had been proof that even age old grudges meant nothing nowadays, and that even the leaders thought so.

Keela then turned her attention to the homeless New York Lightwielders, as the vampires and werewolves left.

 

“As of now you are welcomed to the Plymouth Academy.”

The dark haired boy looked up straight into Keela’s eyes. She almost stopped as she rose from the throne, so thrown off by the gratitude behind them.

“What about us, are we to forget that a potential threat is out there!” One of the dwarves shouted out. “If whoever did this is powerful enough to attack and kill a whole school of Lightwielders, what’s to stop them obliterating us?!”

 

Olivier shot to her feet, hand outstretched as a wave of pure white light barrelled out from her palm. The resounding thwack of the Dwarves body as it hit the cold stone of the wall echoed just as the shocked cry from Adrian had when the light had appeared. Keela jumped from her seat, a small flinch from the landing was all she gave before she had made her way over to the dazed Dwarf.

Thank the Gods Dwarves were made for hauling coal or his bones would have snapped on impact.

“How dare you disrespect us! We are your superiors!”

 

Keela had checked the Dwarf over as Olivier raged behind her in a shaky voice, knees throbbed at her crouch in time with her beating heart. All anger disappeared however when she took in the wide eyed Dwarf, “You Ok? A small nod answered her and with a tight smile she stood with a twirl, all fatigue gone as her anger lit a fire in her blood.

How dare she. How dare she lay a hand on their own, this was how the last war started. Hawthorn had wanted to destroy the Nulls, but when other didn’t share his views he started to use violence.

 

“Feyborn, get out of the way.” Keela didn’t move an inch, her body fully shielded the young Dwarf from any more harm. The Witch was in no shape for a battle, her magic severely drained as it was, but she was damn well going to use her body to avoid anyone being harmed.

 

“Olivier..” Clarence was silenced by the shimmering woman by a flick of white light at his head in warning. The small ball of concentrated magic only narrowly missed his face, had he not swiftly left his throne, he would have had a new makeover.

One he would not enjoy.

To the glaring woman’s left Adrian had taken to evacuating the other races, Toby stood firmly in the way of Olivier and Adrian. Protecting him as best he could.

The Dwarves behind Keela picked up their hurt comrade and proceeded to carry him towards the exit.

 

“Calm down Olivier. I know you’re scared, but this is no reason to take it out on us.” The soothing words did nothing to the shear terror that crept into Olivier’s eyes, but she backed off.

With a defeated huff from Olivier the tension in the room evaporated as she turned away from the oldest Immortal. Keela’s shoulders drooped as the fight left her.

 

“I can’t do it gain.” The admission held the tinge of hysteria and sadness. Olivier looked up as Clarence laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

“We are all that is left of the council from those times. We should be learning from their mistakes, not making the same ones.” He smiled kindly at her, “The war was hard on all of us, this is the time to prevent another. But we cannot stand together if we fight amongst ourselves.”

Keela had drifted closer , “Clarence is right. We need to do this together. That means no thinking you’re better than me and Adrian, we need to lean on each other.”

Olivier nodded the tears wiped away by a robed wrist. They would do this together as the members before them had. Keela looked around the empty chamber before a frown crinkled her features, “Where is Aid?”

 

Noah watched Mazy hug her sister to her, how had this happened?

How had they been so overwhelmed by...by... he didn’t even know what they were, the professors never taught them about these creatures. They ghosted on shadows, only materializing to crush the throat of their victims. Blood had spurted from the deep gashes the things impossibly long nails had made, as one of the first year students had rushed to the safety of Noah and Charlie....

Charlie had screamed.

Her first look at death as the lifeless body fell with a thud.

Noah had to throw the young brunette over his shoulder, her own legs had given out under her.

The thing lazily followed on the floor in a dark circle of destruction....

 

“I’m terribly sorry about that folks.” Noah blinked and the memory slipped away. A smartly dressed man ,the one from the Mortalas council, had interrupted the murmurings of each race. Brownies had gathered around the hurt Dwarf, who was not happy with this and proceeded to struggle out of their grasp. Mazy patted Charlie’ head and shushed her, with the shock worn off it was pointless shushing her as she was not crying anymore. Charlie had swivelled her puffy eyes towards the Immortal in front of them as he continued.

“On behalf of the Immortal council, I am deeply sorry.”

Admittedly it was unexpected that the blond Immortal would take such an offence to the Dwarves comment, let alone attack him. How are they to rest their faith in people who attack their own.

Lightwielders were in a different category to the Super naturals, they had their own rules and their own representative.

Ms Blackland, Narcessa Blackland was her name.

Said woman was in deep conversation with some of the younger Dwarves, the ones that wanted the Immortals head on a stick.

 

“We demand retribution for this, Warlock.” The young Dwarf who Narcessa had been talking to spat. The Immortal Warlock opened his mouth to speak, a soft touch from the elf next to him killed the words. The Elf, Noah new was called Tobias Elroth, gave the Warlock a soft smile and his hand lingered longer than it should have on the Warlocks arm. His quiet, “Allow me, Adrian.” whispered far to close to the Warlocks face.

Adrian’s tanned skin tinted a rosy red, as he nodded silently at Tobias.

Though his eyes were soft as they pulled away from Adrian’s face, his voice was hard as he addressed the Dwarf, “And you shall. By the law, no chopping people’s heads off. So last century.”

Noah watched the Warlock next to him suppress a smile, but only just. A smirk spread across Tobias’ face as his eyes flittered back to the Immortal.

 

The echo of a door drew everyone’s attention.

“We demand retribution.”

The Immortal they had called Feyborn didn’t even glance at the Dwarf. Her dismissal seemed to irk him, “Did you hear me!” he shouted again, “Retribution!”

She sighed tiredly and it was now that Noah could see the exhaustion on her face. Her black hair looked a little ruffled, like she had hands carding through it in frustration; her eyes seemed to droop even as she shot a glare at the offending Dwarf, just as she snapped at him.

“I’m sure you would, an’ I’d like be the Queen of feckin England!”

Noah blinked.

 

She sounded....Irish, like very Irish.

 

Keela coloured at her slip up, Harry giggled from his spot next to Noah and nudged his best friend lightly, “Way out of your league.”

Harry’s words earned him an annoyed glance, but Noah’s attention was captured by the immortal, who shook her head and smiled at something Adrian said. Tobias grinned at her as he dismissed the council representatives.

 

Charlie pulled away from her sister and wiped her eyes, “What’s so funny?” despite having physically moved away from her sister, Charlie still held on to the sleeve of Mazy’s black jumper.

Mazy gave her sister a weak smile, “Noes has a thing for girls with accents.”

Noah could appreciate what they were doing, he really did. But did they have to use him? Did they have to make fun of him?

 

“Ay, Noah. Giz a kiss.” they all laughed at Harry’s bad impression of the Irish, he lurched towards Noah who pushed him away with a laugh. Harry hissed when Noah put his hand on his best friends forearm, “Shit, sorry.”

Harry just waved him off. Everyone’s smile fell at the reminder of what had happened that morning, of the terrible massacre that had taken place. The four Americans had escaped with visions of death and scars on their hearts from the many loved ones who had died.

 

“Narcessa, care to join us? We’ll be portaling back to the Academy.”

Noah looked back at the immortal ,who apparently had a hidden Irish accent, her voice light. Narcessa scowled at her, the other council representatives had left by then and she was stood a little away from the group. Arms crossed, said woman shook her head, “Going to see a man about a dog.”

Tobias whispered something to Adrian who burst out laughing.

The woman immortal smiled, she looked nice when she smiled.

 

Narcessa scowled harder, if that was even possible, and waved her hand to create a portal, “I trust you to sort out living arrangements, after all you did invite them to stay.” she drawled, the immortal rolled her eyes as Narcessa stepped smoothly into the glowing portal.

 

“Thanks fuck she’s gone. Ow, Kiki!” Adrian rubbed the arm she hit, his playful glare brought a small smile to Tobias’ face.

“Stop swearing.” She replied

“You swear more than me!”

“I’m older.”

She laughed at the look of mock horror at her statement and looked at the small group of surviving Lightwielders in front of her, “Sorry about my brother. He should know we don’t swear in front of company.” Her eyes landed on Noah, “Doesn’t leave a good impression.” She winked at him as she said this. Beside him Harry snickered, to which he received a solid elbow to the ribs.

 

“My name is Keela Feyborn, please call me Keela. Not Kiki.” Keela sent a glare her brothers way, presumably for the nickname. “I own the Academy you will be living at, though Ms Blackland is the headmistress.”

 

“I’m Adrian Floros, nice to meet you.” He gave a little wave to accompany the grin across his face.

“And I am Tobias Elroth, call me Toby.” Toby tilted his head in greeting.

Noah took a confident step forward, fake bravado had him hiding his shaking hands behind his back. After all what was the chances of meeting two immortals and a high elf, especially when one immortal was a story told to all Lightwielders as children, warning them of the evil that was Keela Feyborn, killer of Lightwielders and creation of an unholy union of light and dark.

Keela glanced down at his hands momentarily before emotions flashed briefly until a blank look of indifference placed over her once smiling face.

 

It was a shame. She was really pretty when she smiled.

 

“I’m Noah White, this is Harry Garcia, Mazy and Charlie Edwards.” He pointed to each person as he said their names. A silence grew between the two groups, Supernaturals still clumped together and Lightweights stood a good deal closer than they would otherwise.

 

Finally Toby clapped his hands together, “As much fun as I’m having standing around, I would like to sleep in a bed.” he sent a leer in Adrian’s direction, “Or, ya know, not.”

Adrian choked on his spit as his face turned red. Keela’s mask cracked, a smile wrinkled the perfected façade. Adrian waved a hand and purple smoke created a shimmering doorway to the Academy.

 

“After you.” Keela said to the four teens with a painted smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter – 2 shattered

 

_Fire._

_Ruby fire, consumed the world around her in a circle of blistering heat._

_A very young Olivier worked on Clarence at Keela's feet, her hands pressed into his shoulder. With each shuddered breath he took the more Olivier's hands stained the same colour as the flames around them._

 

_Keela stood in front of them, limbs heavy and lungs burned by ash. Each breath sparked hot strikes of pain through her body, as short and desperate as the breaths were it still hurt. Her dry throat clenching in pain as she struggled to gain moisture._

 

_Gold seeped from her fingers, it circled them, pushed at the red magical flames that threatened to engulf them._

_The battle had taken most of their energy and because of this Keela could only just keep the fire from closing in._

 

_It was strange though, that not only could Hawthorn keep this fire up and fight the remaining ten members of the Immortalise, but the fire wasn't pushing all that much. By rights he should have killed them by now._

_Hawthorn was powerful enough to do that, what with them sitting like ducks._

_But it never happened._

 

_Keela's eyes widened when she caught the sight of her younger brother sneaking stealthily through the rafters of the church. His golden hair fell in his eyes, but he didn't let that distract him from his prey._

_Keela watched in horror as he slung his bow over his shoulder and took out the knife she had given him for his fifteenth birthday. Hawthorn's back was to him, so was taken by surprise when he leapt from the rafter, knife held high._

 

“ _Aedan!” She couldn't help cry when Hawthorn turned and flung the young fay into the wall with surprising force._

_The distraction gave the other Immortals enough time to pool their magic and create a large ball of energy that destroyed anything within the church._

_Light seared through her eyes and burned at her magic, intent on reaching the three inside of Keela's protective bubble._

 

_Blinding white._

 

“Kiki!”

 

_She knew that voice. Soft, understanding._

 

“Keela wake up.”

 

_She knew that one as well. Edged with worry._

 

Keela took a deep breath as the memory faded from her eyes, but not her mind. The aftermath of the explosion had killed anyone, except her, Clarence and Olivier, which meant her oldest half brother had been eviscerated too.

 

It took a few minuets to gather where she was and why she was there.

If she remembered correctly, she had shown the four new students to their new room's. That's right, she was at the academy.

She hadn't been back for ten years really, no need.

Narcessa, as condescending and hateful as she was, had everything covered.

 

“I did it again, didn't I.” She looked up at her brother, in hot pink silken pyjamas, he stood by Toby who wore tracksuit bottoms and no shirt. Adrian nodded his head, face scrunched up in concern. Keela gave him a wane smile, “Sorry.”

Toby said nothing as he helped her to her feet, Adrian snapped his fingers and a steaming cup of hot chocolate appeared in his hand.

Keela still shook with after shock of the memory. It had felt so real, like it was happening all over again.

 

Adrian handed her the cup but she waved it off, with another snap the mug disappeared, while Toby helped her sit on the bed. It suddenly occurred to her that they were in Adrian's room, in her panic she must have transported herself to him. Probably to protect him even in her nightmare addled haze she had thought of protecting her brother.

 

The dip next to her alerted her to Adrian's presence at her side, he rubbed gently at her tense shoulder.

“Have you talked to Michael?” Keela shook her head at Toby, who held a concerned frown as he crossed his arms.

“It's worrying.” she admitted quietly, “He's never not showed up.” with a flop her back hit the bed which caused Adrian to bounce off the bed. Toby let out a strained chuckle as he helped the warlock to his feet, Adrian pulled the high Elf with him as he flopped next to Keela.

He let out a soft oof when Toby fell on top, but said nothing as the elf lay on his chest, both looking at the woman next to them.

 

“Maybe he found a way to the afterlife. Or your nightmare was too powerful and he couldn't enter your dream.”Adrian pointed out helpfully.

“Your magic has kept him out before.” Toby said, that was true. Sometimes her emotions played with her magic, which ended rather weirdly or terrifying depending on how she felt. Keela had managed to rein in her magic in such situations, but sometimes stuff happens.

 

“Maybe.” she muttered, “Or maybe someone's used his soul to power something.” A dark look passed over her eyes, something like that had happened before. That was how Hawthorn had gotten his power, and if he was back or someone was copying him, then it wasn't far fetched that they would go the same route he had.

Adrian kissed her cheek, his way of bringing her back from her thoughts. Keela gave him a thankful smile, but the thought that her first love could be captured and used as a battery until his soul fizzled out, well it wasn't helping in the least.

 

Toby rested his chin on Adrian's chest, Adrian winced at the sharp Elven chin dug in to his flesh; in apology Toby kissed the spot he had hurt. “Perhaps we should get some warm milk?” The Elf suggested.

Keela shook her head, she had caused them enough of a disturbance as it was. Besides it was.....her eyes widened when she glanced at the glowing clock behind Adrian's head. Three in the morning, fuck.

“I'll just go make some myself.” she readied the strength to get up when Adrian's hand stopped her. Toby slid off of the warlock to kneel on the floor as he fixed the woman with a pointed look, “Remember we're here for you.” the elf said gently.

“Yeah, you don't have to shoulder all the weight.” her brother added. The smile she gave them was a rare genuine one.

 

She couldn't burden them with her responsibilities, it was her job to protect them. Both as a big sister and as a best friend.

But instead she replied with, “I know, thanks.”

Keela waved at the couple as she slipped from their room.

 

 

It had been a while since Keela had last seen the Academy, but it still shocked her that things could change so suddenly. As she wandered the halls it was evident that technology had taken over; with a TV in most rooms, computers and most modern technology in every crack in the wall. Narcessa was old fashioned, and was hard set in her ways, so it was probably another teacher who had helped in updating the school.

Things always changed. No matter how much Keela or Narcessa didn't want it to.  
  


Keela sighed at times forgotten as she made her way to the kitchen, instantly her brows bent in a frown when she heard rustling coming from the room she was heading to. Though she didn't slow her pace, to anyone else this would be stupid. It could have been an intruder, but a tug to the wards surrounding the school with her magic and she knew it was probably one of the students.

Her suspicions were soon found correct as she found the lower half of someone stuck out of the open fridge, clad in the Academy's signature black silken pyjamas.

 

Keela suppressed her smile before she gave a cough to signal her arrival. After all you shouldn't sneak up on a Lightwielder, they were trained to kill even the most skilled supernaturals.

The Lightwielder cursed as he – the voice sounded masculine – smacked his head hard enough that the whole fridge jolted. Keela sucked a breath in through her teeth in sympathy.

A disaster of black hair popped up from behind the fridge door as he obviously used it as a shield, a jar of pickles held aloft as a weapon.

 

That was when the woman lost all composure and dissolved into a fit of giggles, Giggles! Here they were a boy holding a jar of pickles over the makeshift shield and a member of the chamber of Immortalise, over 2000 years old and she couldn't hold it together over a jar of pickles.

 

Pink crept onto the boy's, who she now recognised as Noah, face and he ducked behind the fridge again to presumably place the pickles back.

“Hungry?” she quirked an eyebrow at Noah, aiming for aloof warlock which was ruined by her barley contained smile, bordering on a cheeky smirk.

 

“I ah...yeah, could say that.” his reply wasn't what she had hoped for, it was tinged with sadness and she remembered that she wasn't the only one plagued with nightmares. Keela would be surprised if anyone,let alone a bunch of teens, had gone through what they had without some scaring.

She certainly hadn't.

 

Any hint of happiness was wiped from her face as she remembered her own past. Noah's gaze had wandered to the floor, it was evident he was back there where so many had died. “Do you...want to talk about it?”

She expected her offer to be rebuffed or something like that, but Noah seemed to genuinely think about it. Keela used his thinking time to hop onto the kitchen counter top, which she was sure Narcessa would use as an excuse to shout at her later. How that woman found these things out Keela would never know.

 

“If it'll help, I guess. I could tell you about the creatures.” He stepped out from the fridge and closed it's door, Keela was grateful for it because the cool air had caused goose pimples to raise on her bare arms. The tank top and shorts she wore were hardly for winter weather, and seeing as she lived in England where even in summer it was sometimes cold, it was stupid.

 

Despite the door shield being put away Noah still hadn't moved from his position next to the fridge.

Keela lent dangerously forward on her perch, “What creatures?”

Noah shook his head, “We've never seen them before. They were black......but …..they were more like shadows.” Noah's hands waved wildly, eye's glittered in the dim light of the kitchen. Keela remained silent as he seemed to work himself into a frenzy.

 

“They would travel as shadows before they found a body, then.....then....” The boy's breathing stuck in his throat as he gasped for air, eyes wide as if he were still amongst the carnage. A thud sounded as Keela hoped down from her seat, the noise from Noah as he smacked his back against the fridge and slide to the floor.

 

Keela knelt by him sure to use slow movements and not touch him as she instructed him to breath with her, “Listen to my voice, Noah. Keep breathing in and out.” She said calmly, “You are safe. You are having a panic attack.” Keela was sure to keep the sentences short.

It took a while of Keela assuring Noah he was safe before his breaths evened out and the panic left his eyes.

 

The immortal silently went and got a glass of water to the still shaken boy. “Thanks.” he whispered before he gulped down the water, Keela just silently sat beside him. Her eyes trained on him when he set the glass beside him, “I don't know what that was.....nothing like that has ever happened before.” suddenly his eyes shot to the woman beside him, “Is this because of the shadow things? Does that mean.... I need to make sure the others don't suffer from this.” He waved his hands at himself.

 

Keela marvelled at this strong person, who had been through hell, just had a panic attack and yet still worried about the other Lightwielders instead of wallowing in self-pity. Many people who had been through something like what they had would have been beyond hysterical, and most probably lock themselves away.

 

The female warlock caught Noah's elbow before the boy could go barrelling into his friends room and wake them up. “They're fine.” Keela smiled at him as he sat back down.  
He cast a suspicious eye at her as he did so, “How do you know that?”

Keela wiggled her fingers and lent towards him, “Magic.” She whispered before giggling again. Noah actually laughed with her this time, before his expression sobered, “So. What happens now?” He asked, Keela shrugged aiming for nonchalance but her tense shoulder gave her away.

 

“We investigate the claim's. If there is something behind it we'll stop it before anything happens.” She said matter of fact, as if it wasn't more complicated than that. If there was going to be another war Keela knew there would be old feuds brought up again, and if these new people wanted to raise an army there were plenty of supernaturals that would be willing to help. Many ancestors of all races were killed for witchcraft and devil worship, or what the Null's had perceived as devil worship.

 

And even if the Immortal council did manage to sort this out and the whole community pulled together, the council couldn't do a thing unless it was approved by the Divine. The creatures who have lived on earth far longer than any civilisation, they were gods to Null's in past centuries and the only beings that held power over the outcome of the world. Though the powers they held were never used, they preferred to let the world fight for itself. Their powers were too godly for them to use apparently.

 

It was only after the first war that they became apart of the supernatural community again, and only rarely intervened.

They had all agreed that there should be a council for all races to come together, and that idea wasn't really panning out the way the Divine had expected.

 

“What's that?”

“Huh?” She elegantly responded as Noah's question knocked her out of her thoughts. Noah jumped up as a small ball of light pinged off the window across from them, it then stopped dead in the middle of the room as if searching for something.

Keela stood and braced herself as the ball let out a high pitched squeal, almost like someone had poked a piglet, and barrelled in to the female Warlock. Noah was in a battle stance, but he looked confused as his hands hesitated to raise in a guard.

 

The ball then hovered away from Keela, who was trying to get the breath that had been knocked out of her back, and crackled until it burst in to a static screen. “ What's that?” He whispered as Keela coughed.

“Crackle message. Usually sent by mirrors, only people with magic make without any reflective surface.” she responded as the static cleared enough to see what was on it.

Noah crept closer to watch the blurry image of Hank holding up a very bloody Patrice. Playful Keela had suddenly snapped into the Immortal Feyborn.

 

“Report.”

“20 or so...we don't even know what they are. These creatures....they caught us off guard...” there was a crash from behind Hank, Patrice coughed up blood. Hank used his free hand to smooth down Patrice' hair “Hush, baby. Save your strength.”

Patrice shook her head, “Henry, if we don't make it....”

“No! We will, Trish.” Hank interrupted.

Keela could feel her composure crack as their situation mirrored one from her past. They were so in love, it was unfair that their love should be cut down now.

 

Patrice cupped Henry's face, “[je t'aime](http://french.about.com/library/media/wavs/jetaime.wav) , Just in case mon amour.” tears trickled down her face.

“I love you too,ma chérie.” His tongue tripped over the French words, yet held just as much love in them.

 

No! They were not going to die, they were going to live and have the life Keela and Michael never had.

 

“Where are you?” Keela demanded more than asked, then she turned to Noah, “Go pull the little lever behind the door. Go!”

Noah scurried to find the lever that looked similar to a fire alarm lever. Soon a siren sounded and the Academy suddenly erupted into chaos. Young Lightwielder's fell over each other as they struggled to get ready, the older ones were already dressed and ready for battle. The years from first to fifth years had been taken back to their rooms by the prefects, who knew what was going on and knew the younger years were not permitted to take part in actual missions until they were sixteen. Not something Keela approved off but it wasn't her place to change rules for the Lightwielder community.

 

“Hank, tell us where you are!” Keela shouted over the noise. Adrian rushed to his sister's side, half dressed and dragging a similarly dishevelled Toby with him.

“Lightwielder New York Academy.” Hank sobbed, he clutched Patrice close to him and kissed her forehead, tears fell like rain drops from his eyes.

 

A crash behind them followed by the whimper as the body of a wolf flew over both Hank and Patrice' heads. Hank's eyes took on a golden glow as he dragged an upturned chair over to his vampiric girlfriend and sat her down, “Don't move...I'll be back.”

 


	8. Aelland a world of fear

Chapter 1 – curiosity killed the cat 

“Don't try to be charming.” March warned with narrowed blue eyes, she straightened her bright red waist coat and flicked the short blond hair from her eyes. She had cut it herself and because of that her hair was a choppy mess, with long bits that ought to be short and short bits that ought to be long. Hunter had tried to help cut it to a more managed style, but he only proved that his talents were not hairdressing.   
“I thought women liked charming.” Hunter asked as innocent as a lamb. He tilted his tall hat up where jet black hair peaked out all around the brim, he had taken the style of the mad hatter from an old book March had. His dark brown eyes glinted in her dimly lit sitting room, it reminded her of sunlight through whisky. Though golden specks swam around his iris and small shots of green nestled between the different swirling shades. It was home to her. It was the forest she lived in and the eyes she was most accustomed too. Even if all she saw was his eyes, she would have been able to recognise him anywhere.

“They do, but you tend to use it to distract me.” March told him, her anger hadn't subsided with the smirk he directed at her. He was going for disarming smirk, she believed, but gave the 'I got caught trying to distract you' smirk instead.

Hunter shrugged and re crossed his long legs from where he sat on her wing backed chair. His tan coat lay on the arm rest, easy to reach in case either was summoned by the Queen. He was wearing that button down that had different shades of brown splattered across it; it was also the one March had commented looked like someone spilt tea all over, and honestly she wouldn't be surprised if it was. He had once owned a pair of grass stained trousers and insisted it was the style, despite March being the reason they were stained; it happened when she tackled him one morning when he forgot they were playing the tackling game. Yes the game sounded childish but was just who they were, adult children making their way through a life that would rather destroy their childish hopes and dreams.

“Don't change the subject.” she snapped. Hunter sat up straighter in his chair and all hints of playfulness disappeared from his body. It was very rarely March would snap at anyone, usually she was just as playful and hardly took anything seriously, just like Hunter.   
But she wasn't angry, she was terrified.  
Hunter remained quiet as March sank down in her chair opposite him, a hand over her face as she took deep, calming breaths.  
“You can't do that again. You almost got caught, and if you do get caught....” She trailed off and dropped the hand shielding her face. It was hard not to let the tears fall, she had lost so much.   
She didn't want to loose him too.  
But tears didn't fall, which just added to the expression of desperation.

If she lost him, there would be nothing for her. If he died she would probably try to murder the Queen the next time she was summoned, resulting in her death and the failed attempt bringing harsher rules down on Aelland. He was her family, her anchor to sanity -or whatever was left of it, he was the only person to help her when she was lost.  
Her intentions at the beginning of this silent war was to free her people, but by the end the cost had been too much. 

Instead of saying any of this she just stated, “You are my best friend. Please don't die. I know we need to take these risks, but don't be reckless.” the sadness in the air was suffocating, so she gave him a wide smile, “Besides, I'll inherent that awful shirt.”   
Hunter lounged back in his chair with a smile, “I have perfect fashion sense.” he said playfully outraged. Then he gave her a soft smile, “Marshy, I'm not gunna leave you. Not willingly.”

March smiled back as if she believed that. She knew that some day he'll fine a woman, marry her and forget about his old friend. It was the fact of life. Or he'd die at the hand of the Queen. She could almost see the scene in her minds eye; Hunter screaming for help as the the Queen swung the axe at his neck.

Suddenly a small, grey rabbit popped out of a hole near Hunter's foot. The poor thing was out of breath, and so skinny and malnourished his little top with a crown stitched on hung from his bony frame. Hunter jumped from his chair, all dramatics, with a shriek.   
March was just glad he broke her from her panic attack inducing thoughts.

“White, good to see you.” March beamed, “my favourite rabbit.” Said rabbit had sat down on the floor beside where the hole was now closing. Hunter had disappeared and reappeared with a cup of tea, how he found her secret stash of earl grey she didn't know, at least he hadn't found the camomile.   
“Here. You Ok?” He fretted as the near dead grey rabbit took the tea in shaky hands, the contents splashed on the floor and over Hunter, but he managed to take a sip.  
“The....the Queen summons you.” The small animal managed to rattle out in a weak voice, “The mad cow almost got my head this time, with salad plate no less. Batty witch.” he cursed at the door of March's hollowed tree house. It was literally a tree house, which seemed to amuse the narcoleptic spy at the Queen's court, how he got his position she'd never know.  
The shaking in White had stopped as he gestured with one arm about the room, enraged now that the fear of death had melted away. “All this plate throwing all over a girl.”  
“A girl?” Hunter questioned  
“Yes a girl, weren't you listening Huntz? You ought to listen.” March chastised teasingly, her eyes twinkled with mirth.

“She thinks it's a Cog.” White raged, “She wants you to track this girl and dispose of her.”  
March gave a look to Hunter, who seemed to have the same line of thought as her.   
If a Cog was here then that meant the mirror of Rednow was working again; the portal like mirror hadn't worked in a good hundred and fifty seven years since the first Cog came through. The first thought was that this Cog must be special if the mirror let her through, or that she held in her grasp one of the reflection stones.   
Then the second was that this Cog could be the key to take down the royal Malum family. For years they had waited for the fabled 'Impossible Cog', and getting through the morror when it hadn't worked for years, sounded pretty impossible to March.

March hopped off her chair as she plucked her coat from where she had missed the coat rack and the blazer crumpled to the floor in a puddle of blue. She gave White a soft smile as she pulled the blazer on, “Help yourself to the food, White. Anything you want you can have.”   
March hated how a look of relief washed over White's face as he nodded, “Thank you.” he whispered, his voice choked as he almost cried. He shouldn't have been starving, none of the court should be. There wasn't even a shortage of food; it was the Queen using food as a way to control those who didn't take her drug.  
As she turned, March found Hunter had been staring at her; his eyes sparkled as he continued to gaze at her. There was something about the way he smiled; the way he seemed to emit a glow from within and the way joy settled in his heart. He had the kind of smile that made you feel happy to be alive and just that little bit more human.   
But March squirmed before she asked with a blush, “What?” the question wasn't so graceful, but he was staring at her and she felt like there was something he wanted to say.

“Nothin'.” He answered with a slow shake of his head, “Just...” He paused as if weighing out whether he should voice his thoughts. “You're just somethin' else, that's all.”  
March opened her mouth. But what was she to say to that?  
Instead she coughed and walked past him to unlock her circular oak door(Oak because she lived in an oak tree.), her short fringe covered her eyes. A low laugh followed her as Hunter walked steadily behind her; his footsteps in sink as he used those long legs to fall in to step beside her.   
And off to the Palace they went, with a hope that there would be no deaths that day.

 

Hunter had never liked the Queen's Palace; with its high towers and corridors that wound around the place, it never ceased to trip him up. Luckily a guard was always present when they slowly descended and would always lead the way. The castle had no doors, but more a platform at the entrance of the gold gilded building. The Queen had a fondness for the glitter and glitz.  
The platform was nothing more than a bulls eye painted on the floor with a garish red and white that blinded Hunter on a sunny day; the machine powered lift would drop down ten floors before coming to a stop to the maze leading to the great hall.

Which is where Hunter found himself.   
March's back held itself ramrod straight, with a straightness to her shoulders that was never normally there. A strained, polite smile twisted her lips as she stared up at the plump Queen.   
The Queen sat on the throne with her double chin held high; her long dark brown hair held up in two complicated braids atop her head, coiled like snakes ready to attack. Bright lights spilled onto the hall floor mosaic depicting the history of Aelland, the lights acting as the only light allowed in this place.   
Fake sunlight for a fake Queen, Hunter thought wryly.

“I'm not killing her.” March told the fat woman on her throne of gold. There was probably a dent where her royal ass rested. Hunter tried not to snigger at that one, he was going to tell March that later.  
Myra didn't sound like a name Hunter would associate with an evil Queen, but here she sat with her nose stuck in the air. It was probably due to the many chins she had that she couldn't look down. Myra Malum was the Queen and definitely an evil one.

“Do you forget so easily, Matilda?” Myra drawled as she stood from her throne, the one guard she had with her put a hand to his gun. Myra waved at him and he dropped his hand. March remained still ,even with the use of a name she had long ago shed, as Myra stalked closer until she was close enough to March.  
“I killed your parents, one a knight of Aelland. I can certainly kill you.” she continued in that matter of fact tone she usually used. “but you are my best. Maybe I should just do this.” In one fluid motion and with the speed Hunter didn't associate with a fat Queen, she reached through Hunter's chest. Pain erupted from where her hand had magically passed through his chest and had gripped his heart painfully. Lances of white hot lava spiralled out from her hand and through the pain that darkened his vision he saw March's face. Her wide eyes reflected her fear, as she screamed her agreement.

“I'll do it. Just please, let him go.”  
Myra grinned at her as her hand retracted from Hunter, March jumped to him before he fell. She helped him stable himself, Hunter couldn't help but stare at Myra's blood free hand. Whatever magic she had stolen to get that little 'gift', Hunter had no intention of feeling again.  
“You OK?” March whispered as Hunter's eyes watched the shuffle of Myra, who made her way back to her throne with a satisfied smirk. Hunter turned to March with a wide smile, the fear and worry on her face didn't suite her. Hunter wanted her to not have to worry so much, but unfortunately due to this war her anxiety had slowly risen.  
“I'm fine.” Hunter assured, while the Queen snorted in the background. Both Aellanders turned to their Queen, who had managed to heave her large frame back on to the throne.  
A smug smile sat on her potato like face, as if she had one a prize. Hunter wouldn't be surprised if she won the fattest pig contest, the farmers who littered Aelland would love her.  
“Last report I received from Dolan, the girl was last seen near the dark part of Tenebris wood.” Myra droned, “Have fun.” She waved a hand in dismissal. 

March glared at Myra as she backed out of the throne room and Hunter followed just as eager to leave the power crazed Queen. Their footsteps echoed off the walls of the maze


	9. Lonely darkness (Avengers)

**Chapter 1~ Abyss**

 

She snuck through the darkened lab, a line that consisted of two children, two teens and two adults trailing behind. They all filed behind a young woman with dark hair, their only thought was to escape this nightmare they lived in. It seemed all of the escapee's wore something close to a uniform, white everything seemed to be the theme. The lack of colour stripped them of any personality and made them less unique, a tactic to make the inhabitants conform to the way of thinking their captures instilled. As it seemed, from their escape, it was not working.

Slender metal bands, almost like bracelets encircled each persons left wrist and glittered in the dim light caused by monitors sat atop the desks they currently used as cover.

“Rosie. How are suppose to get by? There are still two guards there.” Rosie, the head of the group, turned to a green eyed man; his eyes shone luminescent and short cut hair stuck in all directions from the many times he had run a hand through it.  
Rosie stuck her head up for a quick look and as the man had said there were two guards. They were both sat playing cards on a small round table with a lantern looking thing lighting up the area.  
Rosie ducked back down with a slight frown of annoyance at their luck. This would be the fourteenth time in a week they had tried this already, each time some obstacle found it's way in their path. She had hoped that their escape wouldn't need the strength of their powers, mostly because of the slender metal bracelets preventing the use of said powers. It seemed that plan B would have to do. Rosie turned in the dim light to find Sonya, a mechanic for Stark industry. “Can you get them off yet?” Rosie asked the brown eyed woman, who was fiddling with her own band using a screwdriver they had snagged on their way out of their cells.

 

Sonya frowned at the seemingly delicate piece of tech, but ultimately had to admit defeat. Sonya shook her head sending curly strands of hair to fall from her lopsided ponytail, “Sorry Rosie.” she whispered still twisting the screwdriver “I can't find a release mechanism.”  
Nathan crawled up beside her, his blue eyes trained on a small part of the bracelet. He pointed at a spot on the slender device “Isn't that it?” he asked innocently. Sonya did not look amused.  
“Seriously? That was it?” She whispered in disbelief. With a click the obstacle fell to the floor creating another obstacle when the guards jumped to their feet and pointed their guns at the small group.

 

Sonya got to work unclipping Nathan's band before moving on to the others as Rosie and Jacob stood. Rosie pretended to tremble “Please, I.....I just wanted to see the sun.” she stammered out, the distraction enough for Sonya to have freed the rest of their group. The soldiers lowered the gun one stepping forward towards Rosie. “I'm sorry but you must return to your cells. I wont tell anyone you tried to escape as long as you go back with no fuss.” The guard who stepped forward said gesturing with his gun for both of them to move.

Rosie leapt across the desks knocking the guard over, the other in his panic started shooting. Nathan jumped to cover Rosie, his skin taking on a shine while he lay across Rosie in an attempt to cover her. Bullets pinged off his skin to hit the walls, Sonya had pulled Jacob down and his bracelet now lay open in front of Rosie's eyes from where she lay under Nathan.

 

The guard she had knocked over had lost his gun and scrambled to grab it, but Rosie shoved Nathan hard enough to move him off her and dived for the gun. The guard kicked her in the stomach but Rosie had managed to cover the gun with her body; this meant it would be harder for the guard to grab the gun. She rolled with one hand on the gun to a crouch position, gun in a firm grip. “Little bitch.” The guard ground out as he walked towards her “Give me the gun and no one gets hurt.” he then looked at his twisted ankle and grinned menacingly at her “Not much anyway.”

 

Rosie hesitated.

 

Her hand was frozen. She couldn't take his life. She had taken too many of her comrades.

“Get down!” Jacob shouted hand outstretched. Rosie rolled to the side and behind the safety of the desks, Nathan crashed next to her as he dove for cover.   
Fire filled the air with smoke and charred flesh. The two girls,Danielle and Rachel, had been sat with Fin shaking and afraid as the battle had raged on. Danielle clung to her sister, who had created a shield of light around them in defence. Screams of the two men filled the air as alarms sounded.

 

Jacob turned to them “Let's go.” Rosie nodded in shock but stood on shaky legs.  
“Fin, you're up.” She said with as much confidence as she could muster. Fin gave a smirk to Rosie as he sauntered over to the mini table the guards had used for their game and scavenged some things. He then got Nathan to pry the metal panel off to get at the wires, a sly wink sent to Nathan caused the boy to turn a faint shade of red. Rosie smiled knowingly at Nathan causing him to turn a shade darker.

Sonya took Rosie's wrist in her hand ready to remove the inhibitor, but Fin gave a cry of triumph as more guards came filing through. Rosie pushed Sonya behind her as Danielle lifted a hand in fear, her powers being called in her fright sent the first line of guards falling in to the line behind. This gave them a chance to escape, Rosie and Jacob staying to fight any one who tried to follow before they would leave.

 

They both rolled for cover. “Great, how are we suppose to get out of this now?” Jacob shouted over the barrage of bullets. Rosie shook her head looking for some way out of this “I can't use my abilities.” she said holding up her arm to show him the slim bracelet hugged against her wrist, she stared pointedly at Jacobs bare wrist. “You can.”

Jacob gave a hesitant look, she knew the last time they made him practice his ability ,without Sonya's, own ability keeping him stable he almost killed everyone with how unstable it was. Jacob shook his head resolutely “No Rosie, last time..”   
“You did it just then.” She interrupted.   
“But Sonya was there to keep it controlled.” He argued back. He flinched as a stray bullet bounced off of the wall opposite to strike the desk next to Jacobs head. Rosie took his hand in hers, her green eyes boring in to him.

“I believe in you.” She whispered with a smile tugging at her lips “I trust you to finish the mission.” Jacob to his credit didn't argue that they were not soldiers as Rosie had been raised to believe. He nodded and as the bullets stopped when the soldiers struggled to reload, he rose to his feet.

Rosie ducked low as a precaution, she knew that from the sweat forming at the back of her neck and the warmth coming from Jacobs direction that he was using his ability.   
Screams filled the air followed by the stench of burning flesh.  
  


Rosie's hands couldn't block out the agonised sounds etching themselves in to her memory. She would have thought that the years of being beaten and having to kill to survive would have made her immune to the nightmares and guilt that would follow this. Many nights Rosie had chased sleep, but all that happened was her going in an endless circle in her mind.  
"Rosie." Jacob yelled pulling the young woman up by the arm, "I said I'm done." his voice was soft as he spoke, shame and sadness swirled in his eyes. Rosie patted his arm as she rose, "It had to be done." she muttered "Let's go."  
They both scrambled for the door that lead out towards what she assumed was out. Neither glanced back at the mangled corpses, they didn't need the images.

It seemed Rosie was in fact right in her assumption. It lead out to the side of the facility on to grassy hills and open blue skies. Rosie would have collapsed there and then in relief, they were out and she had not failed what few of them were left. Again, she would have if it wasn't for shady looking guys escorting her friends in to a van and some brightly costumed characters looking worse for wares.  
It took all but a second for Rosie to match the defensive position Jacob had acquired. The younger children cried, struggling with the two men holding them by the waist and lifting them in to a van. Rosie panicked and dove for the men holding the girls only to be interrupted by a blue clothed fist. She had to abort her lunge to duck under the fist and right hook the guy in the jaw. The guy stumbled back caught unaware at how strong she was, but Rosie wasn't in the clear yet as a short, red haired woman aimed a kick to her head. Rosie had to step quickly to the side to avoid it but lost her balance. She then turned the fall into a roll, hoping to catch the woman from behind and being deftly kicked in the stomach. She fell on the grass with a thump, the wind knocked out of her.

"Captain, I believe she is in distress because of the children. Maybe if you release them....." The supposed Captain turned to a red man with his cape ,a shocking yellow, flowing behind him. The red head had Rosie pinned with a foot to her throat, a glance to her right showed Jacob pinned face down by a man with wings. Yes wings. Now she's seen everything.  
"Are you sure Vision?" The Captain asked, Rosie struggled under the woman pinning her.  
"Please." Rosie spoke up, "please let them go. Let them go home to their families, I'll do anything." The Captain and the red headed woman shared a glance before they nodded.  
The captain in red, white and blue pulled the cowl from his head revealing golden hair and now he was closer the most bluest eyes she'd seen. "Please. I'll let you experiment on me, Please." Rosie repeated hoping it would convince him. The man kneeled down next to her and Rosie had to look up at his face.  
"My name is Steve Rogers also known as Captain America." He said waiting for something. Recognition maybe? But all he got was a blank look, Jacob however seemed to know as he exclaimed "Captain America! Rosie, their here to help. Their the good guys!" Steve Rogers nodded at him and the guy with wings got off of Jacob, having gotten that he was not going to get punched.  
"Exactly. Now what is your name?" he asked. The woman pinning her lifted her foot and stood back as Rosie pulled herself hurriedly to her feet. Captain Rogers stood as well, his stance open to show he meant no harm. "Rosalind, Experiment 001, also known as Abyss." she pulled her dog tag with the names and number from under her white shirt. The red headed woman raised an eyebrow "No last name?"  
Rosie shook her head, her eyes taking in everything around her. Captain Rogers clapped his hands making Rosie jump, which he gave an apologetic smile for, "Can you get in the van please Miss." At Rosie's hesitance he continued with "If you want i could sit in the back, if anything happens you can use me as a hostage." he laughed. Though she was sure he meant it as a joke Rosie was seriously considering it.

Cautiously Rosie followed her fellow captives ,with the addition of Captain Rogers, into the van. Her eyes ever watchful. She would have put up more of a fight but even she knew when she was out numbered. So she resigned to wait, as long as it took.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will maybe turn this into a separate story if enough people want me to. Anyway hope you enjoyed this and have a merry little Christmas.


End file.
